Olicity's child
by Scruffypalace
Summary: When Felicity walked out on Oliver, she knew she was walking out on her fiance, but what she didn't know was that she was also walking out on her baby's father. Imagine Felicity's shock when she finds out she is pregnant. Olicity's baby
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am reposting some of the earlier chapters of this fanfiction, because I feel that my writing has improved greatly, and I want to make the first few chapters as well written as the later ones. Sorry this isn't an update. -ScruffyPalace**

As soon as she walked out she was filled with the feeling of confidence. Sadly, as she walked over to Diggle's apartment she felt less and less so. Maybe she should have stayed. Maybe she should have tried to talk it out. Maybe she should have just done something, but no, she just walked out. Gosh, she was so confused, but she was also mad at Oliver for lying to her.

When she arrived at Dig's house she hesitated whether she should or shouldn't knock on the door. Maybe Sara is sleeping, or they were out somewhere together as a family. Gosh she's always wanted that, a family. With a husband, and a few kids, and a white fence, the whole nine yards. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Diggle opened the door.

"Felicity hi how are y-FELICITY you're standing h-how" he asked excitedly.

"Um I guess the chip took a little while to work and I-oh" she exclaimed as she was engulfed in a giant hug.

"LILA LOOK," he yelled.

"Shhh I just put Sara down, oh hi Felicity" she said quietly while walking into the room.

"Lyla" Diggle exclaimed, pointing to Felicity.

"What?" he asked confused. She then looked at Felicity, and her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my gosh."

"Congratulations! Oh, you and Oliver must be so happy," Diggle exclaimed, but when he saw the look on Felicity's face after mentioning Oliver, he frowned. "Felicity, what's wrong" he asked her as gestured for her to follow him to the kitchen table. Once they were sitting, Lyla went into the kitchen, and brought back three mugs filled with coffee. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Diggle asked, "What happened?" Lyla slapped him at his bluntness.

"Um well...Oliver and I, we had a fight and I…I left him" she said, tears threatening to spill again.

"What?" John asked.

"Well, he has been lying to me for months and it just brought up all these old memories about how he always thinks he's protecting me, by keeping me in the dark, and I know that William's mother wouldn't let him tell me, but I guess I don't want to be with him knowing he couldn't tell me when something as big as having a child. Did he really think I would tell anyone?" she asked, and both Lyla and Diggle could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Okay, okay I get it and I do think he should have told you," John said while trying to calm her down. " What does this mean about the engagement, though?" he asked hoping that the answer wasn't what he thought it might be.

"I gave him the ring back" she said, clearly upset, but still believing it was the right decision.

Diggle sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "Alright, do you want to stay here?" he asked gently.

"Well, I mean if I could. I don't want to impose or anything i-"Lyla cut her off.

"You're not imposing, we have a spare room, so stay as long as you like".

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely" said Diggle, and was then engulfed in a hug from Felicity.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity walked into the lair after four days of not speaking to Oliver. As soon as she was in she was showered with apologies from Oliver.

"I'm sorry Felicity, you know I wasn't allowed to tell you, you know if I was you would have been the first to know" he said extremely apologetically, but Felicity was trying her best not to listen. She just went to her desk and went straight to work.

"Alright the ghosts hit an armored car, two guys were injured" she said as she typed away on her computer.

"Damb it" Oliver cursed as he hit his fists on the table "I was so caught up with Damien and" he gulped "William, that I totally forgot about the ghosts, UHH" he screamed as he picked up his bow and said "I'm going to go out and see if there are any around" then he set his bow back down to get his costume on and then picked his bow back up and went out into the streets.

After a few hours of patrolling, Oliver finally called it quits and went back to the lair to see Felicity sleeping adorably in her chair. Oliver slowly picked her up and brought her to Diggle's house. He rested part of her on his shoulder and lightly knocked on their door.

Diggle opened the door and raised his eye brow as Oliver said "She fell asleep in the lair so I thought I would bring her here instead of ou-my house" he said sadly.

Diggle moved out of the way and gestured for Oliver to bring her inside. He followed Dig to her room and set her lightly on the bed, covering her with a few blankets and kissing her forehead.

After a few minutes of watching the love of his life sleep he walked out into the hallway and turned to Diggle.

"You know that it will take some time, but eventually she will trust you enough to be with you again" he said kindly.

"I don't think so Dig, I screwed up big time and I don't blame her if she ever trusts me again" he said hurt.

"You were trying to have a relationship with your son, you did what you thought was best in your situation, she will see that eventually".

"I don't know, I can definitely see were she's coming from, I lied to her about an extremely important detail in my life, I'll understand if she never loves me again" he said to Dig, leaving his house.

-Olicity Shipper-

The next morning Felicity got out of bed and ran to the guest bathroom to throw up. After about twenty minutes of Throwing up, Felicity had enough strength to stand up and go to the kitchen. When she went in she saw Diggle feeding Sara and Lyla making coffee.

"Good morning, Felicity" Lyla said happily pouring her a cup of coffee.

Felicity quickly went to the counter and grabbed her cup, but when she got a wif of the smell she quickly put the cup down and ran back to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days. Five horribly long days of being sick in the mornings. She is starting to get scared that she has some horrible disease and that's the reason she hasn't been to the doctor yet. After she finished emptying the contents of her stomach she got up and got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and texted Curtis she couldn't come in because she was still sick then went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Where's Lyla" she asked when she noticed the lack of coffee.

"Ah she's on official Argus business so it's just going to be you, me, and Sara today" He said as he looked at his daughter smiling.

"Cool" Felicity said smiling as she walked over to the cereal cabinet and got Lucky Charms.

As she was pouring milk into her bowl Diggle's phone went off.

After he read the text and responded he got up and turned to Felicity pleading "Can you stay here with Sara while I go help Lyla?"

"I don't know I'm not much of a-oh hello" she said as Diggle handed her Sara and left yelling "thank you" behind him.

Felicity turned Sara around so that she was facing her and then said "Okay well what are we going to do while we wait for your daddy to home so I can kill him".

Felicity finished feeding Sara and then she ate. When she was done cleaning up the kitchen she picked up Sara and said "I know someone who would love to see you".

She dialed a number into her phone and waited until she heard "Hello, who is this" on the other side of the phone.

"Mom, it's me Felicity, remember I programed my number into your phone so that when I called my picture would pop up" she responded slowly.

"Huh" she asked confused.

"Never mind" she responded giving up "I was wondering if you wanted to help me babysit today".

"I would love to" she said happily and then she hung up.

She waited a few minutes for her mom to call back and when she finally did she asked "Um where".

"My friend Diggle's house" she gave her the address and then hung up.

She put Sara in her bouncer and started shaking a toy in front of her. Sadly it had the opposite effect and Sara started crying.

"Oh no don't cry, shhh shhh, you're okay can't hold off crying till my mom gets here please" she pleaded, then realized trying to negotiate a deal with a baby is useless so she picked her up and started bouncing her up and down on her hip.

After half an hour her mom finally arrived and instantly took the baby with no argument from Felicity.

"Oh look at you sweetie, you're so big aren't you, are you driving Felicity crazy, that's okay it's not very hard" she said in her voice she reserves for babies.

"Thank you so much for coming over mom, I real-" Felicity started, but as soon as she felt a little nauseous she quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach again.

Donna quickly set Sara back into her bouncer and ran into the bathroom. When she noticed her daughter getting sick she quickly went over to her and held back her hair. After a few minutes Felicity finally laid back against the wall, eyes closed as she tries to get rid of the feeling.

"Oh Felicity, is this the first time this happened" she asked concerned.

Felicity shook her head no and said "It's been happening all week".

Donna's whispered "Oh baby" as she put her hand through Felicity's hair.

And that's when it clicked.

Felicity's eyes shot open and she quickly got up and ran to the coat rack getting her jacket.

Her mom looked confused as she followed her and asked "Where are you going".

Felicity barely turned to her and said "I have to get something will you please watch Sara?

I'll be right back".

She barely said more than a small "Yeah" before Felicity was out the door.


	4. Authors note important read please

Hey guys, I am glad worth how the story is going, but I have tons of homework so I'm making a new goal. Every 10 reviews I get one more chapter.

Thanks for reading guys,

Scruffypalace


	5. Chapter 4

She waited in the short line at the convenience store for what felt like forever, holding a small white box in her hand. When she finally got to the counter, she reached into her pocket and pulled out some cash, fumbling with it until she counted exact change. Practically throwing it at the cashier, she ran out. She drove home with the radio blasting to drown out her annoying thoughts, and as soon as she got home she threw the door open and ran to the bathroom, ignoring her confused mom.

She read the back of the box and then proceeded to empty its contents on to the counter. She went through all of the instructions carefully, not wanting to mess anything up, and then set the timer on her phone.

5 minutes. In five minutes her whole life could completely change. If she was pregnant, everything would change. She would have to find another place to live because she already felt like she was a burden; imagine an infant. And anyway she wouldn't know how to take care of a baby. She can't even take care of one for one afternoon. And of course there's always one of the biggest problems.

Oliver.

They had just broken up, and Felicity wasn't planning on getting back together with him any time soon, but he does deserve to know. Because even if he lied to her, he didn't deserve to miss out on another child's life. But that brings up another problem. He had to send William and his son's mother away so they wouldn't get hurt, would he do the same with Felicity and her baby?

When the timer went off, she realized she was getting too ahead of herself so she collected her thoughts the best she could and walked up to the test. Slowly she picked it up, but she didn't turn it over. Did she even really want to know? At that moment she wished she could have taken the test, thrown it in the trash, and continued to live in denial.

Of course she knew that was stupid, so she took a deep breath in and flipped the test over.

Two pink lines.

Of course she didn't remember what that meant, so she pulled the box back out of the trash and read the back.

If there are two pink lines it means the test is positive.

Two pink lines means the test is positive.

The test is positive.

 ** _Positive._**

She cringed as she read and reread the back, walking slowly backwards until she hit a wall. She slid down the wall as she realized what these results meant. She was going to be a mother. She, Felicity Smoke, was going to have a baby; a tiny human that will depend on her for everything. Of course, if the situation was different she would be ecstatic. She would be jumping for joy into her fiancés arms and they would spend the night talking about the aspect of being parents. They would be scared because of the way Oliver and Felicity spend most of their nights, but the excitement over being parents would be enough to make it work.

Now, she's not even speaking to Oliver. She can't trust him with her heart, so how can she trust him with their child.

She was crying so hard that she didn't even hear the door open and see her mother walk in. She didn't even realize it until her mom went down on the floor next to her and put her arms around her.

"Oh Felicity, what's wrong?", Donna asked gently, pushing Felicity's hair out of her face.

Felicity didn't say anything. She just picked up the pregnancy from the ground and handed it to her mom.

"You're pregnant?", she asked her.

Felicity nodded and leaned her head on her mom's shoulder, crying softly.

"Oh honey, shhhh, it's okay, you're going to be okay", she said rubbing her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes until they heard Sara crying.  
"I'll get her", Felicity's mom said as she got up, but was stopped by Felicity putting her hand on her shoulder saying, "No, I'll get her".

She stood up and went over to Sara, who was crying in her bouncer, picked her up, and rocked her gently until she stopped crying.

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh, it's okay I've got you", she said as the baby calmed down and started to fall asleep on her shoulder.

She turned around to see her mom looking at her with a look of pride on her face.

"What?", Felicity asked confused as she patted Sara's back gently.

"You're going to be a great mom," she said sweetly, "now give me that baby".


	6. Chapter 5

Peace.

That is what Felicity felt when she woke up from an amazing night's rest. She slowly sat up and turned to the side of her bed, slipping into her impossibly comfy slippers and robe, and walked out the door of her bedroom. She walked down the hallway until she caught a wiff of the most amazing smell ever.

Coffee.

She turned at the end of the hallway and she found herself walking down a beautiful staircase with pictures on the wall. There was one of Felicity when she was about four or five years old in a beautiful sundress and sandals being held by her mother. The next one was of her in a graduation gown and cap, holding up a diploma with a huge smile on her face. She was happily reminiscing as she looked at one photo after another until she reached one of Oliver. It was a picture of him when he was about fourteen with Thea on his back while they were sticking their tongues out. The next one was of his high school graduation, with he and Tommy, grinning from ear to ear as they jumped in unison. Even though she was shocked and confused about having a bunch of pictures of Oliver, the thing that shocked her the most was the last photo at the bottom of the staircase. It was a photo of them sitting next to each other, holding hands while Oliver held a small boy, about two or three years old, who looked just like a mini Oliver and she was holding a little baby, not older than six months, who was sleeping and had a few small locks of golden blonde hair on her head. They were on a picnic blanket and were surrounded by adorable little sandwiches and baby toys.

She stared at the photo lovingly until the smell of coffee caught her attention again and so she walked down the last few stairs and then turned toward the kitchen. When she walked in she couldn't help but smile at the sight she was looking at. It was Oliver dancing around the kitchen, cooking breakfast and humming, as he picked up a strawberry and gave it to the little boy who was sitting on the counter. Beside him was the small baby from the photo who was sucking on her fist and shaking her other one happily sitting in her car seat.

"Another one Daddy," the small boy said happily.

"What did you say Tommy?", Oliver asked trying and failing to scold him.

"Can I pwease have another swawbewy?," the small boy, Tommy, said in the most adorable voice ever.

"Of course you can buddy," he said as he lightly tossed another strawberry to Tommy.

"Mama," the small boy said happily as he chewed on the strawberry with one hand and reached out for Felicity.

Oliver walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Here, try these," he said as he lifted the fork he had in his hands with eggs on it.

Felicity opened her mouth and waited as Oliver filled her mouth with the most spectacular eggs she had ever tasted.

"Wow, those are great, what did you put in them", she asked him as she went up to Tommy and lifted him up in her arms, bringing him over to the dining room table and put him in a chair, while Oliver lifted up the sweet little baby and put her in her bouncer next to the table and then sat down.

"So I was thinking maybe today we could go to the park and get some ice cream before we drop them off at aunt Thea's", He said as he cut Tommy's sausage into small pieces.

"Why are we going to drop them off at Thea's", she asked as she took a bite of the pancakes that were covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

"Oh I don't know maybe because it's our two-year anniversary today and as much as I love the kids I was thinking we could have a night to have", he leans over and covers Tommy's ears and eyes and said "grown up time".

Tommy swat Oliver's hand from face and said "I know what grown up time is".

Just as Oliver was about to ask Tommy what he thought it meant the baby started crying.

Felicity was about to get up and pick her up when suddenly everything went black.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Felicity groans as she woke up and sadly realized it had all been a dream. She got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and Reese's Puffs, eating in quiet until she heard a knock on the door.

She got up and walked to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole as she whipped open the door and saw the last person she ever thought she would see.

"Roy?"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey dear readers, I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have had writer's block for a week now; not only for this story, but also for my novel that I am currently writing so I'm just AHHHHHH. But luckily, I got enough juice in the writing machine tonight to update one chapter. P.S. Y'all should check out my video called**_ _ **Teen Wolf Void!Stiles the Woods and I**_ _ **on YouTube. Thanks and I hope you enjoy**_ _ **J**_ _ **.**_

"Roy," Felicity said again, shocked as to what he was doing here.

"Hey, Felicity," he said to her while grinning like an idiot.

He stepped inside and gave her a huge hug. When he pulled away he looked around for anyone else and was confused when he realized they were alone.

"Where is everyone?" he asked her, confused as to why she would be at Diggle's house alone.

"Um, well, Diggle and Lyla are working on a mission and Sara is at daycare," she said as she walked over to the cabinet above the sink and asked him "Do you want something to drink?".

"Yeah, sure some water would be nice," he responded as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, not that I'm not glad that you're here or anything, but what are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she poured two glasses of water and brought them over to the table, sitting down next to Roy.

"I heard about your miracle from Diggle and I just wanted to come and see y'all and Thea," he picked up his glass and took a sip of his drink. "Why aren't you at home?" he asked her.

"Ah, I guess Diggle left out a few details about this past week, huh?" she said sadly, looking at her glass, circling her finger around the rim.

"What? Did something happen between you and Oliver?" he asked when he saw the sadness in her eyes and put two and two together.

"Oliver and I are no longer engaged," she said to him while using all of her strength trying not to cry.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Felicity, what happened?" he asked, more confused than before because the last time he was here they were stronger than ever.

"Well, did you hear about William?" she asked him, and when he shook his head 'No' she said "Finally, someone doesn't know before me," she muttered to herself before saying "William is Oliver's son".

Roy's eyes grew as big as a cartoon's as he asked "SON? He has a _SON_? How old is he? When did everyone find out? How long has Oliver known?"

"Well, he's about eight, I just found out about a week and a half ago, and I'm not sure how long Oliver has known, but I think it's been a little while now," she told him as he looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm guessing since you broke up that he wasn't the one who told you?" he asked her and he placed his hand over hers sympathetically.

"No, he told me, but only because he absolutely had to," she said furiously, letting a tear slip down her chin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, we were cornered by Damien Darke and he told Oliver he kidnapped William and I asked Oliver who William was and he told me," she said, now tears falling freely down her cheek as she tries to wipe them away quickly.

"I'm so, so sorry Felicity. If there's anything I can do just ask", he said sweetly, taking his thumb and wiping away her tears.

"Well, just letting me cry it out is really helping right now, thanks," she said appreciatively.

"No problem, what are friends for anyway?"

She waited a few moments, just crying out all the tears she could before she said, "Roy, there is something else, but if I tell you, you need to swear not to tell anyone".

"Sure, what is it?" he asked her, leaning in like a little kid.

"I'm… I'm gonna… I'm pregnant Roy," she said as a whole new waterfall of tears came rushing down her cheeks.

Roy engulfed her in a hug and said, "Wow Felicity, that's great news".

She pulled away from him outraged saying, "No it's not, I'm going to have a kid with a man I can't trust who goes out every night risking his life".

Roy put his hand on her shoulder understandingly.

"I get it, and I know you must be scared, but think about a little Olicity baby, that will be the most adorable thing ever".

"Olicity?"

"Yeah, it's something Diggle and I came up with, you know how they have couples names for people on television?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we thought it would be cute to give you guys a couple name," he said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes and picked up their glasses, putting them in the sink and sitting over at the couch. Roy followed her and sat on the couch, taking her feet and putting them on his lap.

"I guess," Felicity said after a few moments of silence. "My biggest fear is that when Oliver finds out, he's going to do anything in his power to send us away like he did with William".

"Oliver loves you. He wouldn't want you away from him".

"Yes, he does, or at least I thought he did, but he loved William and that's why he sent him away, I think". She took a deep breath and said, "I think I should just leave and save him the pain".


	8. Authors note

Hey guys I have a little question for everyone should felicity tell oliver or leave? I really want to know what you guys think. And don't forget I update every 10 reviews. Have a great day.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, thank you for all of your reviews and after reading over all of them I realized that it was sort of even, which is good because you will all find out what happens in the next three chapters. Thanks for your reviews, I really love them and don't forget to watch Teen Wolf Void! Stiles The Woods and I.  
I don't own Arrow. **_

"No Felicity" Roy said immediately after she told him her plan.

She stood up offended, and walked over to her pile of laundry and started folding them saying "I don't believe you have a say in the matter, I'm just doing what I think will be right for all of us in this situation. I mean I want to save Oliver the pain from not being able to raise another kid, but I also don't want to put my child in danger, Over the last few months alone I've been kidnapped, shot, and paralyzed and I live every day in fear that something like that will happen to me again, or worse, but I live with it because I love helping save the city, but I am not going to put my own child in danger".

Roy sighed deeply as he put his hand on her shoulder and said "I understand what you're saying, I really do, but we can help you stay safe".

"Well I'm pretty sure you can't, since you live a long way away", she said as she picked up her shirt, folded it, and put it into her pile.

"Actually", he said smiling "I came here for another reason other than seeing you".

She faked offence and said "Thanks a lot", then she smiled and asked "What?"

"I wanted to know if there was any way you could change my identity", he asked, somewhat nervous about what her answer would be.

"What do you mean exactly", she asked confused, yet a little excited.

"Well I mean like you're the best hacker ever so couldn't you like make me a whole new identity and like change my hair color and stuff so no one will notice me"

"I'm pretty sure we could try and see how far we get", she said standing up and running over to her computer.

"We?"

"Well yeah were going to need team arrow's help if we're going to do this"

"But I don't want to get Thea's hopes up"

"Well she would probably find out anyway, secrets always have a way of getting out", she said sadly looking down at her hands.

He gently put his hand on her back, rubbing it up and down gently, and asked "Okay when do you want to tell them?"

"Well" she said after a moment "there's no time like the present"

When they arrived at the Arrow Cave they quickly ran inside with Roy wearing a red hoodie and sunglasses. They went down the elevator and as soon as the doors opened they ran into Diggle.

"Diggle?" Felicity asked confused "I thought you were helping Lyla with something with ARGUS?"

"I uh…" he responding rubbing the back of his neck "Uh, Oh Roy hey, what are you doing here" Diggle asked him, purposely avoiding Felicity's question.

"You lied to me" Felicity said angrily as she stood in front of Diggle.

"Well it's just you weren't feeling well so I thought it would be best if you had a couple days of rest to feel better" he said defensively. "Now" he said as he turned to Roy "What brings you here, nothing bad right?"

"No, I came to Felicity today to see if she could help me with something" he said "I want to come back, I miss being the red arrow and I miss you guys, but most importantly I miss Thea".

"Well sure let me get Oliver down here" he said as he pulled out his phone.

After a few minutes Oliver arrived with Thea following right behind him.

"What is it Dig" Oliver asked before he noticed Roy and Felicity standing in the corner of the foundry.

That's when Thea noticed him to, and after a second she registered him standing there so she ran over to him and jumped in his arms saying "Oh my gosh Roy, I've missed you so much".

She then pulled her face away and leaned in and kissed him.

After a few moments of getting lost in each other's lips she pulled away ever so slowly and asked "What are you doing here?"

He set her down and said "Felicity is going to try to help me make an entire new identity so I can move back here".

She looked between him and Felicity with a big smile on her face and asked "Are you serious?"

He nodded and their lips locked again.

 _ **Hey guys, I know this chapter wasn't about Oliver and Felicity much, but this chapter had to be in there for the storyline, witch you'll will figure out later in the story. Thanks again for reading.**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, again I'm sorry for such a short chapter yesterday, it was a filler chapter that i needed to help the storyline move along, as an apology I've written a longer than normal chapter. Have a great day and watch Teen Wolf Void! Stiles The Woods and I on YouTube.**_

Felicity woke up one morning to the sound of Diggle and Sara laughing happily and loudly in the other room. She smiled as she got up slowly, knowing she would feel nauseous as soon as she stood on her feet, but the nausea never came. She was fine all the way through her long shower, when she was getting dress, and even when she went into the kitchen and smelled the coffee. It had been a month since Roy came back and after extensive work hacking into different databases and such, Roy Harper is now Jimmy Olsen, A Blond hair, green eyed guy. He and Thea got an apartment together, because they didn't want to spend another moment apart from each other, and everything seemed to be going well for everyone's relationship except her's and Oliver's.

She still hasn't told him about the baby, even though she went to the doctor three weeks ago to confirm it. Today she had another appointment with her doctor and she was going to get to see the baby for the first time. She was so excited, yet nervous, as she waited in the waiting room until the nurse called her name. She walked back and got changed into a gown as the nice young nurse asked her some standard questions about her health and such, and then she left to go get the ultrasound technician. A few moments later an older woman with a lot of wrinkles walked in to the room and quickly set everything up.

"Alright Mrs. Smoke" She started before she was cut off by Felicity saying "Ms. Smoke".

The woman looked at her, obviously upset from being cut off, and said rudely "What did the father run off or something".

Felicity, extremely offended, said "No were just not married" she said sadly, knowing they would have been married by now if all of the stuff didn't happen.

She gave her a sarcastic smile and asked "Well then where is he then?"

Felicity, now with tears in her eyes, responded "for your information he is at work, now I would appreciate if you would drop this".

The old woman rolled her eyes and said "Fine you don't have to get all upset about it" she said before she turned back to the machine.

She pressed a few buttons and then, without warning, squeezed the freezing cold gel on her stomach. Then she put the wand on Felicity's stomach and moved it around saying "That is your baby".

Felicity's pretty sure she heard the horrible woman mutter the word bastard under her breath, but she didn't care because in this moment the only thing her mind was focused on was that that was her baby.

And the only thing she could think of was that she wished Oliver was there with her. It was at that moment that she realized she needed to tell Oliver.

 _ **Tonight.**_

She drove over to the campaign office and went down the elevator to the foundry. When the doors opened she almost walked right into Oliver.

He stood back surprised and said "Felicity great I was just about to call you, we need your help".

It wasn't until now that she realized Oliver was in his arrow outfit.

"Oh okay" she responded as she walked up to her computer to see Thea already sitting in her chair. She stood up as soon as she saw Felicity and She asked her "Are you not going?"

Thea shook her head and looked down, like she was upset about something. I looked over at Roy and mouthed 'What's wrong?'

He shrugged his shoulders and then proceeded to head out with Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel. Right before Oliver went up the elevator Felicity said quickly "Oliver be careful".

He had something in his eyes as he said "Sure".

I set up there communicators and turned to Thea to see her with tears in her eyes, sitting in one of the other chairs.

I turned off my communicator and walked down to her asking "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me and tried to wipe away her tears quickly "Oh nothing, just a little over emotional".

"About what?"

"Oh nothing, just something that's been on my mind, really it's stupid that I'm even crying about this" she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said "Tell me, whatever it is probably isn't stupid if it's gotten you so upset".

"I'm Late" she said, looking straight into Felicity's eyes.

Felicity looked at her shocked as she watched Thea start crying again. Felicity pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back asking "Did you take a test?"

Thea pulled back and shook her head "I'm too scared to".

Felicity was about to say something when she heard Diggle yell over the communicator "Oliver".

Felicity ran up to the computer and turned on her communicator and said "What happened? Guys talk to me".

After a few moments of not hearing anything, but gunshots Felicity and Thea started getting really nervous. A many minutes went by and Felicity was about to call Detective Lance, but the suddenly the elevator doors opened and Diggle ran in, carrying a passed out Oliver with a gunshot wound in his chest. They quickly put him on the table and started working on him while Felicity just stared at him with her hand over her mouth.

"Felicity" Diggle somewhat yelled at her to pull her out of whatever sort of weird funk she was in. It seemed to work because after that she was working as hard and fast as she could on sewing up the gunshot wound and making sure he wasn't bleeding out any other places. Thea looked over at Roy and saw she was limping and asked him "Are you okay?"

He looked at where she was looking and said "Oh yeah, I just hit it on something" he tried to walk over to help out, but he fell over and yelled in pain.

Thea ran over to him, still sitting on the floor and pulled up his right pants leg and said "Oh my gosh, you've been shot".

It tried to pass it off as nothing by saying "It's fine, it doesn't even hurt that badly", but she didn't listen to him as she got up and got some extra equipment they weren't using on Oliver and sewed him up.

back to Oliver, Felicity had just finished giving him stitches and sat back in her chair, sighing in relief as she sat back in her chair. A few moments later Oliver woke up to Felicity standing right over him saying "I thought you said you would be careful". Oliver smiled in response.


	11. Authors note poll yay

Hey guys there's a poll up on my blog that I would love for you all to vote on. Thanks for reading, guys.


	12. Chapter 9

13 weeks.

Felicity Smoke is now 13 weeks and has just passed her first trimester. She really didn't think much of it as she marked the date on the calendar, but when she walked past the mirror in nothing but her sports bra and shorts, she noticed it. When she noticed it, it stopped her entire train of thought and she just stood there staring at it. She didn't know how she missed it before. It was huge; well, at least she felt like it was. She turned sideways and then she faced forward again, then sideways, then forward. She repeated that over a hundred times until she saw Diggle standing in her doorway.

When she noticed him she ran to her bed and quickly threw on her t-shirt and said, "Oh, Diggle, I didn't see you there".

He was looking at her with something in his eyes as he said, "Now it all makes since".

Felicity tried to act confused when she said, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about".

He just smiled. "The morning sickness, the no drinking coffee, being all weird around Oliver, even if some of it was because of the breakup. You're pregnant, aren't you Felicity," he said as more of a statement than a question.

She put her hand on her stomach and said, "Yeah, I am".

His smile grew as he put his arms around her and said, "Wow, congrats".

"Thanks," she said as he pulled back, "I want you to know that I'm already looking for places to move into".

"Oh, don't worry about that Felicity. You're welcome here as long as you'd like," he said.

"Thanks," she responded gratefully, "but it's not going to be too much stress, I mean I can afford a place big enough for a hundred children if I needed to".

"Well, at least stay until the baby is born, just in case something happens and you need someone," he pleaded.

She thought for a minute and then said, "Sure".

She walked into the Arrow Cave to see Roy punching the punching dummy much harder than usual. She walked up to him and asked, "What's going on?"

He turned around, shocked that he wasn't alone like he thought, and when he noticed it was Felicity he instantly sighed in relief.

"Hey, Felicity," he said taking of the hand wraps and sitting down, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong," She asked.

He leaned his head on his fists and said, "Thea told me".

She breathed deeply and asked "So, she actually is?".

He nodded. "Yeah, we went to the doctor this morning. She's five weeks along".

"What?" they both heard from behind them. They turned around and both saw Oliver standing there with a confused and angry look on his face.

Roy stood up quickly and said, "Uh Oliver, I didn't see you there".

Oliver walked over to him and picked him up by his collar yelling, "You got my sister pregnant".

Felicity was trying to calm him down enough so he would put him down, but Oliver wouldn't stop yelling at him. "I can't believe you, you're back for a month and you already knocked up my sister, I trusted you with her".

"Oliver...Oliver...OLIVER," Felicity screamed at him which caught his attention and made him drop Roy.

He looked at Felicity and saw the fear in her eyes. He then turned back to Roy and asked forcefully, "Are you going to stand by her?"

Roy nodded his head, still leaning back in fear, but slowly regaining his confidence as he said, "Definitely".

"Alright, go home, I'm going to train for a bit," Oliver said before he walked over to the salmon ladder.

After Roy left, Felicity went over to Oliver and said, "It will be okay for them, yeah it might be hard, but they'll get through together, they love each other".

He turned to her upset and said, "It's not going to work".

She looked him astonished and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Because we're vigilantes, something will happen, it always does," he responded simply as he returned to his salmon ladder.

"Well, I think it could work. I mean obviously Thea won't be out in the field anytime soon, but we'll make sure she's protected so nothing happens," she said trying to get Oliver to see that it actually could work out and getting more flustered by the second.

"Why are you getting all upset?" he asked her confused.

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed at him.


	13. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, glad you all liked my last chapter. I can't believe I've reached ten chapters already, to me it feels like the time has gone by so fast. I love all the positive reviews I'm getting on this story. Please keep them comin'. Btw, if you watched Wednesday's Arrow, you obviously know who's in the grave and are probably balling your eyes out about it, but for those of you who don't know I will not be putting it in this story now, maybe not ever, we'll see. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy.**_

" _Why are you getting all upset?" he asked her, confused._

" _BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed at him._

He stared at her in shock for what felt like an hour, but in reality was only a few minutes. He then opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after he realized no words were coming out. He held his chest, as if he was having a heart attack, and then leaned on the desk. When he gathered some strength he walked over and sat in a chair and put his head on his fists.

Finally, he got his nerves in check enough to ask, "Wh-what?"

She sat down in a chair across from him and put her hand on his knee and said, "I'm pregnant."

"How-How far along are you?" he asked her slowly, not really trusting his voice.

"Thirteen weeks," she responded, which seemed to be the trigger word in his brain because he then stood up, pulling away from her, and said "Thirteen weeks… THIRTEEN WEEKS? Isn't that like, what four months?"

"Actually, it's almost three and a half". Oliver gave her a look that made her quickly mutter, "Sorry, not helping."

"Wha- why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked her, this time half shouting half desperate.

"I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right moment to tell you, and you have _no right_ to be upset with me, okay, because you have kept secret after secret from me and I deserve to have one secret of my own, especially since _were not together,"_ she told him forcefully.

"The secrets that I have kept were to keep _MY CHILD_ safe," he yelled.

She stood up and said "And this was to keep my child safe." And with that she walked out.

She ran to her car and ripped open the front door as fast as she could, throwing herself into the driver's seat so she could drive away before Oliver had a chance to run after her, which she knew he would because that's just was Oliver does.

She arrived at Diggle's and ran inside, into her room, past a confused Diggle and Lyla, and jumped flat onto her bed. After a few moments of crying flat on her stomach she realized what she was doing, so she curled herself up with a pillow and looked down at her stomach.

She slowly put her hand on it, like it could somehow burn her hand, and said "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I'm such a mess, I'm sorry your daddy is an idiot, and I'm really sorry that you're not coming at a good time in our lives. I just want you to know that no matter where Oliver and I are at when you arrive, I will be so happy and I will always be there for you, no matter what happens between me and your daddy, I just want you to know that I will _always_ love you."

After that she laid on her bed and just let out as many tears as she could muster, until she finally cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up, it was morning. The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, Diggle and Lyla were making pancakes, and a tear-faced Felicity just groaned and put her blanket over her head. After trying to get back to sleep for thirty minutes, she realized it was useless and so she sat up and slipped on her slippers. She walked into the shower and let the hot steamy water fall onto her face and body, having all the sadness from yesterday wash away and being filled with a sense of relief. She wandered into the kitchen and yawned, stretching her arms in the process.

"Good morning, Felicity," Diggle said, smiling at her.

She sat down at the table and Diggle set a plate of pancakes in front of her. She quickly stuffed her face with as much as she could, and then leaned back in happiness.

"Thanks, Diggle you're a great cook, almost as good as Oliv," she started saying as she thought back to a memory of Oliver cooking for her, but then was filled with sadness as she remembered the previous day's argument.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned.

"No," she responded as she took a deep breath and said, "I told Oliver about the baby yesterday."

Diggle took a sharp intake of breath and asked, "I'm guessing by your expression he didn't take it well?"

She shook her head, "No," as tears started forming in her eyes so Diggle pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

 _ **Thanks again for reading. Comment if you like.**_


	14. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just finished finals and a bad case of writers block. But now I'm back and hopefully better than ever. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's short, but I will update more often.**_

Oliver didn't know how long he had been down in the foundry, but by the time he decided to leave, it was pitch black outside. He drove home, his mind so full of thoughts that he couldn't actually comprehend any of them. Well, except for one.

Felicity is pregnant.

 _Felicity is pregnant_.

 _FELICITY IS PREGNANT!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled, when he finally arrived at his apartment, putting all his stress and fear into the scream. He leaned his head against the steering wheel just sitting there in the quiet until he accidentally fell asleep.

BANG…BANG…BANG. Oliver quickly shot up after the third bang and looked outside his window to see Thea about to hit her fist against it again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE" she screamed through the rolled up window.

Oliver didn't respond, instead he just sat up slowly, groaning as he did from his back pain.

Thea held up two cups and yelled again "I BROUGHT COFFEE".

They walked into Oliver's apartment and Thea sat the drinks down on the bar, as they sat down on the stools. Thea quickly picked her drink up and started to take a sip of the it before Oliver stopped her saying "Are you aloud to drink that?"

She put the coffee down saying "Yeah it's de- wait a minute, do you _know?"_

Oliver nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

She looked at him quizzically and asked "Wait did Roy… did Roy tell you? I told him not to tell you. I wanted to tell you… Oh no" she said as looked like she just realized something "You didn't... You didn't _kill_ Roy, did you?" she asked horrified.

Oliver laughed at her and said "No I didn't kill him, and I found out by accident, him and Felic-" he started saying before he cut himself off, looking down solemnly at his coffee lid.

Thea didn't miss the sudden change in her brother's expression, so she asked "Did something happen between you and Felicity?"

Oliver didn't respond for a moment, all he did was stare down at his coffee cup. Finally he said "Well after Roy left, I was scared for you, because I don't want you to get hurt, physically or mentally, but my fear came out as anger and Felicity and I started to get into a fight and then she" he took a deep breath and said "She told me something important".

"What?" Thea asked intrigued.

"Shesaidthatsheispregnant" he mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked confused.

"Felicity is pregnant" Oliver said slower than the first time.

"WHAT… SHE'S WHAT" Thea screamed at him.

"She's thirteen weeks pregnant, and I'm the father"

"Obviously" she said still looking shocked beyond belief "Well what did you say when she told you?"

"We… kinda got in another fight"

"Wow you love to piss her off don't you" she said irritated.

"What is that supposed to mean" Oliver said furiously as he stood up.

Thea stood up with him and said "Felicity told you that she was pregnant, that she was going to have your child in a matter of months, and you got into a fight with her, and what were you trying to do, ship her away too".

Oliver was taken aback by what she said, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears seeing the only person he had right now yell at him for trying to keep everyone he loves safe.

Thea realized that she probably shouldn't have said that so she went up to her brother and said "Ollie I'm sorry I-" but she was cut off with him saying "I think you should leave".

"Oliver I-" she tried to apologize, but he didn't listen, he just went up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 12

1…2…2…2…2….

After Oliver's fourth second glass of whiskey, he was finally too drunk to stand so he made his way over to the couch. He just laid there staring at the floor, until he noticed something hiding under the couch. He pulled it out to see that it was his favorite picture. The one where he and Felicity were eating at a really cheesy Italian restaurant. Felicity had her head back laughing and Oliver thought that she had never looked more beautiful. She didn't have an expensive dress on or a necklace of pearls, she didn't even have her usual amount of make-up, but she looked so happy that it made Oliver smile as he was filled with a familiar warmth. The warmth he got every time she looked at him, her blues eyes staring into his brown, her blond hair up in a ponytail, and those breathtaking red lips that curve into the worlds cutest smile, gosh he is the world's largest idiot. How he could ever have lied to her, is beyond him. He fell asleep staring at that picture, holding it like it was only piece of her he had left.

Oliver didn't wake up when he heard his door being opened, he didn't wake up when someone came in and set something down on his counter, heck, he didn't even wake up when someone said his name twice. It wasn't until the third "OLIVER" that he was jolted from his deep slumber. He was so surprised that he tumbled off of the couch.

"Oww damn," Oliver mumbled as he looked up to see Felicity's mom standing there with a coffee in her hand.

"Oh, Oliver," she said concerned as she ran over to him to help him up with her one free hand.

"I'm good," said Oliver as he put his hand on the coffee table and pulled himself up "What are you doing here?"

She walked up to him and slapped him straight across the face.

"Oww, what the heck?" Oliver said angrily.

"I liked you Oliver, I thought you were really good for my daughter, and now I have an upset daughter who is pregnant because of you. Now I don't know why you two broke up, but I do know that it had something to do with you being an idiot, so you better march that cute ass of yours over to where she is staying right now and apologize this instant," she said while poking him in the chest.

Oliver moved back slightly and said, "It's not that easy, Felicity and I had a huge fight, it's going to take a long time, if ever, to get back together, but I promise you I would do anything to get her back."

She looked at the empty bottle of whisky on the counter and said sarcastically, "I can see that."

Oliver sighed, his head pounding and stomach churning from the horrible hangover, "Listen, Ms. Smoak, I love your daughter but-," he started, but he was cut off by Felicity's mom saying, "No, no buts, if you really love her, than prove it". And with that she left. Oliver sat back down on his couch with his head resting in his hands. Even though he felt like he wanted to fall off of a cliff, he knew what he was going to do.

He knew what he needed to do.


	16. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys, so I realize how crappy of an updater I am and I am trying to do better, promise_** ** _J_** ** _. Anyway hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _-Scruffy Palace_**

Felicity was pooped. That was the only word she could think of to describe her utter exhaustion as she quickly changed out of her dress and into her most comfortable pair of pajamas, then slipped into her bed. She had a long day of stupid employees and swollen ankles, not to mention half an hour of trying to find a dress that would cover her baby bump. She really didn't want anyone else to know yet, even though she was coming up on her 17th week of pregnancy. She knew that she should already be filing for maternity leave, but she didn't want to tell people, especially Curtis, because she knew that he would immediately tell her to take it easy and not work so hard. Not that that sounded so bad right now, because it was only eight and she was ready to slip into a long twelve hour nap. She just didn't want to seem like just because she was pregnant that she couldn't do as much as she could before.

Her eyes were closed and she was almost asleep when she heard a soft knock at her door. "Ugh," she groaned as she slowly slid back out of bed and walked toward her door, grabbing her robe off of the hook and wrapping it around her in the process. When she opened the door, suddenly all of the exhaustion flew from her body and she was filled with a sense of confusion and felt overwhelmed.

"Oliver," she said at a level barely above a whisper.

Sure enough, Oliver was standing in front of her, dressed in a nice suit and loafers, with one hand nervously shaking at his side and his other hand holding a dozen white lilies.

"H-Hi Felicity," he said nervously. He held out the flowers and then said, "These are for you".

She took them without thinking and turned around, gently setting them on her bed. She took a deep breath and counted to three and when she turned back Oliver was still standing there with a slight smile curling up on the corner of his face.

"W-what are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that? Why did you bring me flowers?" she ranted and was surprised when she actually finished talking without Oliver stopping her.

"Uh I… I had this plan, I-I…," the smile slipped from his face as he rubbed it with his right hand, "I shouldn't have come. I'll go," he said as he turned around, but for some reason her arm reached out for his and stopped him.

"Wait," she said without meaning to. "Give me twenty minutes," she said, again without meaning to. For some reason her mouth had a mind of its own tonight.

The corner of Oliver's mouth twitched into what might have been a smile, but she didn't care.

Really, she didn't.

She just turned around and walked quickly toward her closet, grabbing one of her favorite blue dresses, and walked into the bathroom. After she got dressed and put her hair in a style that said 'I'm trying to look like I'm not trying to look good, but I really am', she walked toward the door and put her hand on the doorknob, but stopped. 'Why the heck am I doing this? I don't owe him anything. I'm still mad…sort of,' she thought madly as she pulled her hand back. But then she felt it. Probably the strangest feeling she'd ever had in her life. It, the baby, made the slightest flutter. She had read in _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ that 16 weeks was pretty normal to start feeling it, but she never actually realized that she herself would feel it move. This was her kid that she was having with Oliver and no matter what she was mad about, she needed to push it away far enough so that she could at least be on good terms with him. At the very least she could hang out with him tonight, smooth some things over, and then maybe they could be on good terms when they discussed custody agreements, because the last thing she wanted was a huge custody battle with her ex-fiancé.

Finally, after a moment she gathered enough strength to open the door, and when she did she saw Oliver sitting on her bed, his eyes staring down at his shaking hands. She walked over to him and slipped her hand into his, making him look up and smile.

"You ready to go?" he asked her sweetly.

"Yeah," she responded, suddenly weak again.

He stood up, brushing down the wrinkles in his pants, and looked back at her, his smile growing by the second.

"Okay, let's go," he said as he lightly pulled her hand and they walked out of the bedroom. They walked out of the apartment and to the parking garage. When they arrived at Oliver's car he ran ahead and opened the door for her. She blushed more than a teenage girl as she got into the passenger seat and he closed the door. He walked around to the other side of the car and quickly slid in and started driving. About five miles down the road they hadn't said a word to each other and she felt like she should mention that she was practically starving, but luckily her stomach said it for her as it let out a huge growl.

She blushed as Oliver smirked and asked, "Hungry?"

She nodded and he leaned back behind his seat and pulled out a large Butterfinger bar and handed it to her.

"Thanks, how did you know that I was craving Butterfingers lately?" she asked him as she bit a huge chunk out of it.

He smirked and said, "I have ears on the inside. Diggle called me last night to grab you a Butterfinger Blizzard from Dairy Queen, so I thought you might like some today".

She blushed as she took another bite and said, "I was wondering how he got it so quickly without me noticing".

After a few moments of less awkward silence Oliver said, "We are about to arrive".

She looked up through the windshield to see the most amazing thing ever.

"Oh… Oliver".


	17. Chapter 14

What Felicity was staring at could only be described as incredibly breathtaking. In front of her was a large field with a barn on it with a screen on the side of it. A projector sat behind a large blanket that lay lightly on the field. Oliver ran over to the projector and clicked a few buttons, making the beginning credits of a movie start. Strung around the screen were a few strands of twinkle lights that were beautiful and dim enough to not be distracting.

Oliver pulled open her car door and held out his hand to help her out of the car. She slowly got out of the car and shut the door behind her, then let Oliver guide her over to the blanket. She sat down as Oliver ran back to his car and grabbed a picnic basket out of the backseat. He walked over to her and put the basket between them right as the movie started to play.

"Oh my gosh, I love this movie," Felicity squealed excitedly as she saw the movie Rent (it's my favorite movie musical 'shrug') start playing.

"I know," Oliver responded, "you only made me watch about 100 times".

They both smiled in reminiscence as the movie's first song started and Felicity mouthed the words.

After four songs Oliver started to pull out the food from the basket which consisted of four turkey sandwiches, two sodas, and a couple more Butterfingers. Felicity smiled as she immediately dug into the food. 'Oh, glorious food,' she thought to herself as she finished off half of a sandwich and reached for another one; though she slowed down when she noticed Oliver smiling at her.

"What?" she asked him as she took a small bite of the other half.

"Nothing, it's just cute," he said as the adorable smile on his face grew.

"Well, this little guy," she said while rubbing her stomach, "turns me into a pig whenever I'm around food".

Felicity was laughing slightly to herself while taking another bite, but Oliver was staring at her stomach sadly.

"Yeah, you're what, 15 weeks now?" he asked her with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She swallowed and said, "16, almost 17. I can't believe I'm already four months along, it's just going so fast, yet also unbelievably slow, you know?"

Oliver nodded his head understandingly, "Yeah, I know what you mean".

After a few moments of silence Oliver said, "Thea is almost 8 weeks now. She has been going through horrible morning sickness. Have you had it badly?"

Felicity smiled and said, "Yeah, it was bad at first, but luckily it's gone now".

Oliver smiled happily and they both turned toward the movie as it came up on its 5th song. Sometime during the middle of the movie, Oliver had put his arm around Felicity, and later she leaned into his warm chest. As it got to about 40 degrees outside Oliver pulled out a blanket from the picnic basket and covered both of them as they snuggled together happily. It was just like old times as it got to the song Goodbye Love, and when the song started he grabbed a box of tissues out of the picnic basket and handed them to her. She accepted them gratefully as the waterworks started. 'That is one thing Oliver was always good at, being prepared for any situation. Gosh, he will be a great dad' Felicity thought as he mouthed the words to the song, probably without realizing it, because Felicity knew Oliver wouldn't be caught dead singing a song that was on Broadway.

But then again, Oliver did many things in front of Felicity that she knows he wouldn't do in front of anyone else. Like when they role played and he dressed up as the Arrow. Or when they… Felicity realized she had completely zoned out of the movie because when she zoned back in she saw the end credits start to appear. That was another thing about Oliver, Felicity could think about him all day and all night long and never get bored. Or stare into his beautiful sapphire eyes and feel completely safe and protected from the cruel world.

Her train of thought was cut off by Oliver leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She didn't pull away immediately, she actually deepened the kiss even more. But after a few seconds, Felicity realized what she was doing and she pulled away with a shocked expression on her face. Oliver's face conveyed more of a hurt expression, but she couldn't bring herself to give into him, she was still hurting and trying to get her trust for him to what it used to be.

She didn't know what to do, but she did know that she couldn't do this right now, so she got up and started to run away. Oliver, after he shook himself from his hurt, stood up and ran after her, quickly catching up to her.

"Felicity wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry okay? Please let me drive you home," Oliver pleaded as he walked next to Felicity, but she wasn't listing as she continued to walk in the darkness with no sense of direction of how to get home.

Oliver walked in front of her, making her stop for a second, and he took that time to put his hand on her stomach.

"Please," he said, using the guilt of possibly hurting the baby as a way to make Felicity agree to him. It worked and as soon as he did it Felicity turned around and walked towards the car, getting in and slamming the door to show her anger. It might have been a childish approach, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get home and forget this ever happened. Oliver got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Felic-," he started, but stopped when he saw Felicity hold up her finger. She turned and leaned against the door and no one said a word the entire way to Diggle's.


	18. Chapter 15

After that, Felicity kept to herself for a bit. She stayed in bed till Diggle and Lyla left, and she came home before them and spent the rest of the night in her room. She ran Queen Consolidated mostly from her computer, only going to get an update from Curtis and give him more orders. 'Gosh she should really give him a raise,' she thought to herself as she read the email Curtis sent her about his new invention. She closed her laptop as she laid back, bored out of her mind. She had hit the boost of energy she read happens in your second trimester and she was now not able to go to sleep until around eleven o'clock at night. She leaned over and checked her clock, groaning when she read the time. 'Ugg, only seven fifteen,' she thought as she tapped her fingers against the laptop, thinking of something to do.

Suddenly, she got an idea. She stood up, put on her most comfortable tennis shoes and her maternity jacket that fit her perfectly, checked herself out in her mirror, smiling when she saw her twenty week baby bump, and walked out the door to her car.

She drove around until she found the large Babies R Us store. Smiling, she got out of the car and walked towards the store, stroking her bump and smiling larger than she did when she was six and reassembled her first computer. When she walked in the door, she was greeted by the greeter.

"Welcome to Babies R Us. Is there anything you need help with today?" she asked politely.

"Uh, no, I'm just looking around. You know, getting a sense of the basic stuff that I'll need. Is there any kind of list I can look at?" she asked the short woman. The greeter nodded and walked over to a computer sitting on a tall desk. She typed in a few words and out of the printer came two pieces of paper. She grabbed them both and handed them to Felicity.

"Now, this," she said pointing at one of the sheets of paper, "is a good list if you're on a budget. It lists the things that you will need and the safest things to buy all at a cheap price; but this list," she said pointing the other one, "is for the extra stuff, such as clothing and toys. Do you want a scanner for the gift registry?"

Felicity's smile fell off of her face as she shook her head. No one has even mentioned a baby shower. The greeter noticed this because she immediately changed the subject.

"Okay, well I can show you some of our best deals on convertible car seats and cribs if you're interested?"

Felicity shook her head as she said, "No, thanks anyway," and started browsing.

She went through the cribs and saw one that was rated five stars online and converted from a cradle, to a crib, to a toddler bed. She looked at the two the store had, blue and pink. 'So much for gender neutral', she said as she looked next to it and saw one similar, but in yellow.

"Perfect," she said as she asked someone to put it in her car. She then walked by the car seats and got one cream colored. She then strolled over to the baby clothing and brushed her hand against the cute onesies and matching booties; little baby socks and shoes, and sweet little hats with football and baseball teams on them. She got some onesies in all colors, but stopped when she noticed the baby blue hat with a blue jay on it.

'Oliver's favorite baseball team,' she thought as she slowly picked it up and set it against her stomach. Surprisingly, the baby kicked her at the same time. She rubbed the place it kicked her and asked, "Do you want it? Huh? Going to be a baseball fan like your daddy?"

The baby kicked again and Felicity smiled, throwing it into the basket. Then she got an idea so she walked back over to the crib section.

About an hour later she was in front of Oliver's house with a couple of bags. She realized she hadn't actually seen Oliver's new house since he moved out. Thea and Roy moved into the loft together and Oliver started working as a waiter at a steakhouse and saved to rent a small, two bedroom house, with a small front yard. Felicity knew that Oliver barely had enough money for food and rent, so she got him a few things from the store.

She walked up to his door, almost hoping he wasn't home, but knocked anyway. A few moment later, Oliver opened the door wearing an apron and oven mits and holding a spatula. It took him a minute to register who was standing in front of him, but when he did, he immediately smiled and asked, "Oh, Felicity Hi, do you- do you want to come in?"

She nodded and he moved aside to give her room to pass by.  
"Hey, do need help with those?" he asked her as he noticed the large bags in her hands.

"Oh, I got them," she said as she set them down on his couch.

The house looked even smaller on the inside then it did on the outside. It was a small blue room with an old couch, probably bought at a consignment shop, and a small table next to it. There is a nice new rug covering the old, dirty carpet, and a tv, probably bought at a yard sale, because it was scratched on the side and a vcr attached to it.

Oliver looked at what Felicity was looking at, and started putting all the clothing on the floor away.

"Sorry, for the uh, for the mess, and I'm going to get the carpets cleaned I just need to save up a little more, uh more money," he said, looking ashamed of his little house.

"Hey," she said, putting her hand on his arm to stop him from cleaning. "You're trying to make a life from the ground up. This place is great. Hey, I got you a few things".

She went through her first bag and pulled out a box.

"This," she said handing it to Oliver, "is for transporting our kid back and forth to your place, and in my car is a nice crib that our baby will sleep in."

She then reached into the smaller bag and pulled out a onesie and matching hat with a blue jay on it.

"And this will be one of the first outfits our baby will wear..

Oliver stared down at the stuff for a few minutes and didn't respond until he looked up.

"Felicity I-I can't take this stuff. If the baby is going to stay with me I should have to earn it, I should buy the stuff he or she will sleep in and be carried in I-".

"No," she said cutting him off ,"our child, is going to be using these things because I know that you need them, if you used your money to buy stuff it would be cheap and used and not as safe and-"

"HEY, I would never put our baby in danger; I can't believe you would even insinuate that".

"That's not what I meant, I know you would never put it in danger I just want to make sure that it gets the best and I want to make sure I know it's going to be okay because I'm just," Felicity started to tear up. "I'm just so scared," she managed to mutter out as she collapsed into Oliver.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently muttered, "Shh, it's okay, were going to be okay, were going to raise this kid to the best of our abilities and this kid is going to be the best kid that there ever was".

Felicity pulled back and looked into Oliver's eyes that were filled with tears, and a smile formed on her face as she listened to her heart, instead of her head and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss that felt like it was mending her heart, until they heard a knock at the door. Felicity was the first to pull away as she walked up to the door. She turned around and smiled saying, "We'll finish this in a moment," making Oliver's smile return.

She made her way to the door and opened it, her smile dropping as she saw the last person who she thought she'd ever see again.

"William?" she asked, shocked as she saw the ten year old boy standing outside her door, clothing covered in blood and a small gash on his head.

Oliver came over to the door, thinking he was hearing things, but sure enough his son he had sent away almost a year ago was standing there, eyes filled with tears and looking as light headed as possible without fainting.

"Dad," he whispered, "I need your help," then he proceeded to pass out.


	19. Chapter 16 (Partial)

_**Hey Guys, here is a little late Christmas present. It's a part of the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Merry Christmas.**_

Tick…Tick…Tick…..Tick. Oliver groaned as he leaned back in his uncomfortable hospital chair, staring at the clock. With every passing second time seemed to pass a little slower. It had only been a couple of hours since he had taken William to the emergency room, claiming a ladder had fallen back and hit him in the head, but Oliver could have sworn it's been days. All he could think about was the blood all over Felicity's back seat.

Well that, and William calling him dad. Oliver had no idea how William found out about him, but he figured it had something to do with the gash on the back of his head. Oliver was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize his hand was shaking until Felicity placed hers over them.

"Breathe," she whispered as she gently rubbed her tiny thumb down his large ruff hands, "We'll know something soon".

"I know I just-," Oliver started, but was cut off by a nurse walking out of Williams room and asking, "Mr. Queen?"

Oliver nodded as he stood up clasping onto Felicity's hand.

"How is he? Is he okay?"

The nurse looked at him solemnly, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but

 _ **So that was a little part of the next chapter that I will have up before the end of the year, so keep checking. Hope you had a great Christmas, and have a happy New Year.**_


	20. Chapter 16

_**Hey Guys, here is a little late Christmas present. It's a part of the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Merry Christmas.**_

Tick…Tick…Tick…..Tick. Oliver groaned as he leaned back in his uncomfortable hospital chair, staring at the clock. With every passing second, time seemed to pass a little slower. It had only been a couple of hours since he had taken William to the emergency room, claiming a ladder had fallen back and hit him in the head, but Oliver could have sworn it had been days. All he could think about was the blood all over Felicity's back seat.

Well, that and William calling him Dad. Oliver had no idea how William found out about him, but he figured it had something to do with the gash on the back of his head. Oliver was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize his hand was shaking until Felicity placed hers over them.

"Breathe," she whispered as she gently rubbed her tiny thumb down his large rough hands, "we'll know something soon".

"I know I just-," Oliver started, but was cut off by a nurse walking out of William's room and asking, "Mr. Queen?"

Oliver nodded as he stood up clasping onto Felicity's hand.

"How is he? Is he okay?"

The nurse looked at him solemnly, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but William is in a coma, and it doesn't look good. We're doing everything we can, though".

Oliver gasped for breath as tears fell down his face and the room started spinning around him. He fell back into the chair and grabbed onto the handles for dear life. Felicity sat next to him and put her arm back on his arm and rubbed it asking, "What are his chances that he will wake up?"

The nurse looked down at her clipboard and said, "Less than 10 percent".

Felicity was about to ask another question when Oliver piped in, "I want to see him".

The nurse nodded while saying, "Of course," then walked them down a couple of doors and opened one that said 'W. Clayton'.

Oliver walked into the room and over to the chair right next to Williams bed. There were so many tubes and wires that Oliver felt extremely overwhelmed. It's not that Oliver hadn't seen anyone he loved in the hospital before, because God knows he had, but seeing his son, a nine year old, laying there most likely because of him, it made him want throw himself out of the window. He knew he should have never even gone near him, and sending him away was probably not the best idea when Oliver couldn't protect him. Oliver wondered where his mother might be, if she even was still alive.

Oliver felt overwhelmed as he slowly slipped his hand into Williams much smaller one.

He then took a deep breath and said, "Hey William, it's me, Oliver, your…your father".

Felicity put her arm on his shoulder, edging him to continue.

"I'm so sorry about this, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. It's all my fault you're here and the thought that you might not-," but Oliver couldn't finish as he thought about his son, the son he had only known about for a little while and just barely gotten to know, dying because of him.

Oliver stood up and started walking out of the room. Felicity tried to stop him, but he said, "No, I can't be in here right now, I need to find whoever did this and put an arrow into them".

Felicity let him go after that, knowing that there was nothing Oliver could do here, but she stayed not wanting William to be alone either.

When visiting hours were over Felicity put her hand on William's and said she would be back tomorrow and then she drove to the foundry. On her way there she was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost drove off the road when she felt a jolt in her stomach. She didn't know what it was until she felt it again and realized that the baby was kicking. But not like normally, where it felt like a tiny little thump. No this was more like a hard thud, and it almost hurt. Felicity put her left hand down on her bump and smiled when she felt the thud, not only in her stomach, but also against her hand. She wanted to run straight to Oliver and tell him, but she knew right now his brain was in another place.

She walked into the foundry and saw Thea and Laurel on the computer trying to figure out what happened, but mostly trying to figure out how to operate the computer. She walked up to them and asked, "Where are Oliver and Dig?"

Thea turned to her and said, "They hit the streets as soon as we got here. We're all just chasing down any lead we can get our hands on at this point".

Felicity nodded as she took over the computer, typing fast and going through guy after guy in their database.

"Roy will be here in a few minutes, then he and I will be hitting the streets too," Laurel said as she walked over to her suit.

"Why aren't you going out?" Felicity asked, before Thea turned to her and she saw her small bump and remembered. "Oh yeah," she said sheepishly.

She heard a voice which made her turn back to her computer and saw a man with a mask on.

"Hello there," a weird, disguised voice said loudly to them. "My name is Ultus Interfectorem. I am here to tell you that I have Samantha Clayton". He turned to video to a badly beaten up and bruised Samantha laying on the ground, gasping for breath. "I don't think she has long, her or her son," he said as the turned the camera a little more to show William lying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Felicity whispered, "I knew I shouldn't have left him".

"Now that I've got your attention," the voice continued, "I have a message for Oliver Queen".


	21. Authors Note, my fellow readers

Sup dudes, I meant to get this up waaaayyyy sooner, but life ya know. So, I have a question for you, and it will be entirely based on the opinions of the views, since you all have stayed with me for a long time now. So here is the question.

Not on this chapter, but on the next chapter I will have reached my goal of views hopefully, so I am going to do something BIG, what do you want me to do?

1) Kill someone off?

2) Add a new DC superhero?

3) Totally unexpected event?

Send me your comments or questions and I will personal message you back with answers.

Love you guys,

Scruffypalace


	22. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, so this is kind of a filler chapter based on Thea and Roy's relationship from when he comes back to when she finds out she is pregnant and tells him.**_ _**I have a few Theory shippers out there, like my sister, and wanted to give y'all this. If I get enough want for it, I will write a separate Theory story.**_ _**Don't forget to vote on what you want to happen on the next mega chapter, that I promise will be extra special and worth the wait.**_ _**Love y'all.**_ _**-**_ _**ScruffyPalace.**_

Thea walked into the foundry after a long day at her new job. The stress of being a new college student and a part-time nanny was getting to her, and so she found it hard to stay concentrated in the field. She didn't want to give any of it up, so she decided that she would just ask Oliver for a week off from vigilantying. He has Laurel and Diggle out there with him, so she figured it would be okay with him. She walked into the office building and noticed Ollie standing in the elevator, about to go down.

"Wait," I yelled running as quickly as I could and jumping into it before it shut.

"I suppose they called you too?" He asked her as the rode down.

She looked at him confused, and answered, "No, I didn't get any call. I came here to talk to you".

"Oh," he responded as the doors slid open and Oliver asked Diggle, "What is it Dig?"

His eyes drifted over to the guy standing in the middle of the room, and Thea's eyes quickly followed to, as she saw a mystery man standing in front of her, smiling.

As soon as she registered that it was Roy, she ran over to him and jumped in his arms saying, "Oh my gosh Roy, I've missed you so much".

She then leaned over to him and passionately kissed him. She felt all the love rush through her veins as they depended the kiss. After a few moments, Thea pulled back and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He sat her down and said, "Felicity is going to try to help me make an entire new identity so I can move back here".

She looked between him and Felicity with a large grin on her face and asked, "Are you serious?"

He nodded and she jumped back into his arms and kissed him again.

-THEORY-

That night was spent making passionate love to each other, and when they weren't doing that they would just lay in each other's arms silently, and listen to the other breath. Thea didn't know what time they fell asleep, but it must have been pretty late, because they next morning she looked over at her alarm clock to read that it was 12:47 p.m. She turned over in happiness until she realized that Roy was not lying next to her. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she thought that it had all been a dream, until she heard the door to her apartment open and shut. The only people with keys to her apartment were Roy and Oliver, so she slipped on her robe just in case it was the latter Luckily, it Roy, and he was holding a bag from Crispy Cream Donuts in his right hand, and two coffees in his left. When he noticed her, he smiled and said, "Hey sleepy head". He walked over and gave her a big kiss before setting the food and drinks onto the table.

"What time did we go to sleep at?" She asked him curiously before taking a sip of her coffee and saying, "Mmm".

"Well you nodded off around 5, but I didn't get to sleep until 7," he responded while unloading the bag filled with donuts.

She looked at him like he was crazy and asked, "Then how the heck are you so awake? You couldn't have gotten more than five hours".

"When you're on the run, it's kind of hard to get a full night of sleep with all the anxiety that someone will find you".

She rubbed his arm that was sitting on the table and said, "I'm sorry you have to go through that".

He smiled, grabbed her hand and said, "Don't worry, when Felicity gets everything worked out, then I will be able to work out my sleep schedule again".

"But what if she can't?" Thea asked worriedly. She didn't want to be realistic, but there is a chance that she will be unsuccessful.

"Honey, this is Felicity we're talking about. There is no need to worry," he said assuredly.

-THEORY-

In the end, Roy was right, there was nothing to worry about, well when it came to that anyway. Four weeks after his return and there night of passion, Thea was feeling quite queasy. She was so badly nauseous that she couldn't get out of bed for her job or classes. Roy made sure to take care of her and saw to it that she never lifted a finger, but after a week of her still being nauseous he had had enough. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what this might mean so he ran out to the drug store and picked up a test. Then he drove home, breaking a few speed limits, and walked into their apartment, sighing when he realized she was asleep. He made himself busy doing some of her school work that she was feeling too bad to do. Not the hard stuff, just some easy run of the mill essays for her general ed classes. Then when he heard her get up and run to the bathroom, he got up himself and ran right behind her, making sure to get there in enough time to hold back her hair as she puked her guts out. When she was done, she leaned against the cold, hard wall with her eyes closed. Roy took a deep breath and said, "Now I know this might sound random, but when was the last time you got your-"

"I'm pregnant, Roy," she said, cutting him off.

He took another deep breath as his mind tried to rap around the information he had just learned. He had suspected it, but knowing that it was true was much different. A tear fell down Thea's face as she rolled up in a ball and said, "I didn't want this to happen. I mean I love you, and having a kid with you would be the greatest thing ever, but we are young and are just starting our lives together. I want to finish college, and have a good job, and I want you to be able to start your life before a kid is thrown into it. I just, I'm not ready for a baby," she cried making Roy pull her into his arms and rub her back whispering, "Shh…Shh… it's okay, we can do this, we aren't scared little high school kids. We are young adults, who are in love, one of us has a stable job and is going to college, and I can try to get a low profile job, maybe do some online work, we can do this. I love you."

She leaned onto his shoulder and took deep breaths as the tears subsided.

"How long have you known?" He asked her after she calmed down.

She picked up his arm with his watch on it and said, "About forty-five minutes". Then she got up and pulled a positive pregnancy test out of the trashcan.

"It could have been a false positive," Roy suggested.

She smiled at his and pulled three more tests out of the trashcan, all positive.

"Oh, never mind," Roy said as he got up and pulled her back into his arms. She muttered something into his shirt which made him ask, "What?"

She pulled back a little bit, locked eyes with him, and said, "I love you too".


	23. Chapter 18

_**Hi guys, so you may have noticed that I posted this chapter this morning, but then I realized that I didn't send it to my editor, so here it is again. I am never ever ever ever ever ever promising to write a 5000-word fanfiction chapter ever again. I can write twenty, one-thousand word chapters in the amount of time it took me to write this one. That being said, I do believe this is a really good one, it really changes and adds more to the storyline. Also, I have a new Arrow fanfic that I am writing and I will post it if I get enough want for it. The storyline will be posted below. Thanks for all of your continued love and support, even when I don't update in over five months. I am so sorry, life and all that jazz. I love you and LOVE when you leave comments, it gives me to want to write more. Also, all of your votes were counted, and I figured which one would work the best, so I tried to do you justice. Thanks – Scruffy Palace!**_

"Oliver Queen, A.K.A the Green Arrow. I have wanted to be able to find a way to get even with you ever since the night that you killed my father. When I was just twelve years old, I watched you murder my father right in front of me. And as he lay dying, in pain and gasping for breath, he was able to tell me one thing. He said that it was now my job to make your life a living hell," a man with a slight German accent spoke through the screen as Felicity replayed the message for Oliver and the rest of the team. The man turned the video to William lying on the ground and crying out in pain, "Woah, that sounds bad," the man said with no remorse, "well anyway, you have forty-eight hours to do exactly what I say or I will put a bullet in his head. Not that he will make it that long anyway. Okay, so first, I need you to tell everyone who you really are. Now, I don't care if you do some over dramatic thing where you go out in the middle of a crowd in your little costume, and slowly take off your hood, I don't care if you go into a mall and randomly shout out, "I'm the Green Arrow", just get it done by six o'clock tonight and we'll go from there. Oh, and don't try to find me, I believe that I am very good at hiding when I want to. Do as I say and I will contact you with the next step". When the video stopped playing, Oliver turned around, rubbing his hands against his face.

"Were you able to track where the message came from?" he asked stressed.

"I'm trying, but he seems to be pretty good at covering his tracks. Not that I've ever been beat when it comes to hacking," she bragged, but when she saw the look Oliver was giving her, she stopped her perkiness.

"Well hurry, by the looks of it he doesn't have a lot of time, and who knows about Samantha, for all we know she could be…", Oliver didn't finish the sentence as he thought about his son losing his mother at the tender age of nine. He may be mad at her for not telling him about William, but he would never want her to die or for his son to have to live through the same pain he did.

While the computer did its own search, Felicity turned around and asked the question everyone was avoiding.

"So, who was the man?"

Oliver turned back to his team, took a deep breath and said, "When I was in Russia, I was… part of the Bratva".

Felicity, Diggle, and Laurel all nodded while Thea raised an eyebrow and Roy went, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah it was a whole thing six years ago, anyway, when I was there, I met a woman."

"Of course," Felicity muttered under her breath.

Oliver gave her a look before continuing, "She helped me become the Green Arrow, her name was Talia and she trained me. One of my missions she sent me on was to hunt down and kill Абрам Smirnov. I didn't know he had a son until I had shot an arrow through his chest, and heard a scream behind me, it was then that I realized that she had sent me to orphan a child. I got out of there and never went back to Talia, but the damage had been done. And now he's trying to hurt me like I hurt him".

Everyone in the Arrowcave was silent as they listened to Oliver tell the story, and when he was finished Diggle walked up to him and placed his arm on his shoulder saying, "It's going to be okay man".

Oliver jolted away from the gesture and yelled, "NO IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY, HE TOOK WILLIAM, FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE DEAD, HE AND SAMANTHA, AND I… I just," but before he could finish his sentence the computer Felicity had been at started to beep repeatedly. She rolled her chair over to it, her face turning into a confused scowl.

"What, what is it?" asked Oliver.

"It says that William is somewhere called Bludhaven, but that doesn't make any sense, Bludhaven is all the way across the country, I mean it would take 7 hours to get there by plane. It's impossible… unless," She said as she started to type rapidly on her keyboard until, "yep, just what I thought".

"What, please give me something Felicity," Oliver pleaded.

"Cisco keeps a log of all of the metahumans they know of, and this guy," she said, bringing up a photo of the man, "who goes by the name Trevor Gilbert, was in Central City when the particle accelerator exploded. Everyone thought that he had been obliterated, like crushed into tiny particles, but he actually got the power to travel throughout space, totally defying the laws of physics, like Barry and every other metahuman ever-"

"Felicity," Oliver said slowly through gritted teeth, "What are you trying to say?"

"He can tear himself into tiny particles and travel anywhere in the universe at practically lightspeed, and I guess he can take things, or in this case people, with him," she finally got out.

Oliver groaned as he walked down the steps and made his way over to his arrow suit. He placed his hand into the inside of it, and felt around the inside of it until he found the lose stitching and pulled at it until what he was searching for fell out and onto the ground. He kneeled and picked up the item as a tear falling down his cheek.

"What is it Oliver?" Diggle asked him.

He turned and faced them, still staring at the image while he said, "It's… it's a picture of William. Samantha gave it to me before they left. I wanted to keep it somewhere no one would ever find it, so I had it with me where no one could get to it". Oliver took a deep breath as he wiped the tears that were falling down his face, and said, "Alright, well I guess there is only one thing I can do".

Felicity walked over to him and said, "No Oliver, just no, you have fought with many different villains a lot worse than this, you can fight him, we can fight him".

"How?" Oliver said, sounding as if he is in agonizing pain.

"Well, let me get in contact with Star Labs," she answered as she pulled out her cellphone and called Barry.

Twenty minutes later, Barry shows up with a pair of meta human handcuffs. "If they can get them on him, it will stop him before he can materialize," Barry told them. They had trapped him once before, but he escaped with Captain Cold and the rest of those guys on the truck. Oliver had been trying to find a way to get them a private jet, while Felicity was trying to get a hold of Ray's plane, but somehow it has gone missing. After another half hour of nothing, Roy came running up to Oliver waving his phone in the air.

"I got something. A friend of mine that I met when I was, you know under the radar, well his father is rich and he owns a plane he thinks we can use," he said and then continued to speak on the phone, "Yeah Jacob, thank you so much you have no idea how much we needed this, thanks, bye". He then hung up the phone and said, "he'll be here in an hour".

"Alright, this is all good, but there is one small problem Oliver. What are we going to do when we get there, we don't know the city so how the hell are we going to find him?" asked Diggle.

Oliver walked over to his arrow suit and said, "Leave that to me".

* 7 HOURS LATER *

Oliver stormed off the plane as soon as it hit the ground. He tore his way through the corn field they landed in. It turned out that though Roy's friend may own a plane, that didn't mean that he knew how to fly a plane. Oliver was decked out in all black from his neck down to his boots, and wasn't responding to any of the shouting coming from his team.

"Oliver…Oliver… _OLIVER_!" Felicity yelled as loudly as she could, finally catching Oliver's attention and making him turn around.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I just thought it might be nice to, I don't know, _tell us_ your plan as to how you are going to find William's location and what you are going to do when you get there?"

"I have a plan, but I don't have any time to explain, just stay back". He said as he started to walk away again.

"Yeah, sure Oliver, because in all of the time that we have known each other, you have realized that we listen to you," she responded sarcastically as she followed behind him, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

"Felicity, just stay back, I'm telling you this is way too dangerous of a mission to risk any of you," he rebutted.

"Then it's too dangerous to let you go alone," she fought back.

He stopped in his tracks, turned his body to her and yelled, "FELCITY, I HAVE CAREFULLY DEVISED A PLAN THAT _WILL NOT WORK_ IF YOU OR DIGGLE OR ROY INTERFERE".

She was going to respond but after Oliver yelled at her she snapped her mouth shut and decided it was best to not say anything. When Oliver saw that he had gotten his point across, he started to make his way across the rest of the field when Felicity decided she needed to say one last thing.

"I'll let you go if you bring Diggle with you. And I have ways of making your life a living hell if you don't".

Oliver sighed as he stopped and looked at the ground, then he turned back to Felicity, who was now standing next to Diggle and Roy, and said, "Fine"

He walked up to Diggle and started communicating with him as they left the corn field.

They made their way through the back alleys of the city until they reached one that was filled with about twenty men who seemed to be in the middle of a drug deal. Oliver looked over at Diggle and gave him a look as if asking him if he is ready. Diggle nodded, so they quickly made their way over to the men and started to attack them. Oliver didn't have his arrows, but he was pretty efficient with the guns he had stuffed into his pants. Diggle wasn't doing bad himself, as he took out seven off the twenty men. When they were done with either tying them up, knocking them out, or both, Oliver looked around at the buildings and fire escapes confused.

"Did we really just bust up a random gun deal for no reason?" Diggle asked Oliver, confused.

"No, I just… I thought that… never mind well have to do pla-" but Oliver was cut off by someone attacking him and before he could see anything he was in a headlock. Diggle tried to attack the man, but the man just threw this small sharp object at him that ended up slicing into his shoulder. Diggle moaned in pain as he ripped it out, and stared confused at a blue bird-shaped object.

"What the?" he asked himself quietly. Oliver started to slap the mystery man's arm as he tried to speak.

"Shut up, what the hell are you doing ruining a heist that I have been following for SIX MONTHS. Where the heck did you come from?" he asked, throwing Oliver onto the ground.

Diggle was shocked when he saw Oliver stand up and start laughing, then say, "Wow, Dick, what would Bruce say if he you saw you being this sloppy?" Oliver asked, smiling as he stood up.

"Oliver?" The mystery man, Dick, asked.

Dick smiled as he walked over to Oliver and engulfed him into a hug. Oliver hugged him back and, for the first time since he heard about William, he smiled too. They pulled apart from each other and Dick asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Diggle and I," he said pointing to the confused, injured man who was standing behind him, "are here looking for someone".

"Who? Maybe I've been keeping tabs on him," Dick asked.

"I doubt it, seeing as we're looking for my son who is a a nine-year-old boy who's been kidnapped." Oliver answered.

Dick looked at Oliver with disbelief and said, "When did this happen, I know it hasn't been nine years since we've last seen each other. Heck, nine years ago I was still running around with Batman with no pants".

Oliver raised his eyebrow as he let out a sigh and said, "It's pretty new to me too".

Dick let out a loud whistle and said, "Ugh, that sucks man".

"Yeah, and right now I need your help finding him and his mother. We tracked him here, can you help us?" Oliver asked.

Dick nodded immediately, "Of course, I'm pretty free to do anything, especially since you just busted my only lead that took me a year to find," he responded bitterly.

"Uh, not to ruin anyone's reunion, but can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" asked Diggle.

"Sorry, Dig this is Dick Grayson, AKA Nightwing. Dick this is my friend Diggle, he works with me in Star City," Oliver introduced.

Dick held out his hand for Diggle to shake, and when he did he smiled and said, "Ah, the famous Diggle, it's nice to finally meet the person who's been keeping Oliver alive all these years".

Diggle smiled and said, "Yeah, it's been a nonstop job, luckily I'm not the only one, he's got Felicity and a few others watching out for him too".

Dick turned back to Oliver and wiggled his eyebrows. "Felicity, huh? Isn't that the girl you were totally in love with the last time we talked?"

Oliver smiled and looked down at the ground, "Yeah, she was actually my fiancé before I screwed it up." "Makes sense," Dick interrupted jokingly, "and now she is actually the mother of my child".

"Oh, so Felicity is the one who kept your kid away from you for years?" Dick asked, trying to solve the puzzle that was Oliver Queen's life.

"No, she is pregnant, the woman who kept my son a secret was named Samantha," Oliver responded, making Dick crack up.

"Wow, man, you sure left out a lot the last time we had a chat. What's the boy's name?"

"William," Oliver responded, making his smile go away, "He's only nine and he looks just like me, and I have no idea where he is so can we go look for him, please".

"Follow me," Dick said as he turned around and started to parkour up the building in front of him, followed by Oliver shooting an Arrow at it. Before he went up, Oliver turned to Diggle and said, "I'll send you the coordinates," and with that, Diggle was by himself.

Oliver felt like he was getting a run for his money as he tried to follow Dick all the way back to his hideout. Oliver was in amazing shape, but the younger man was leaner and therefore faster and better at slipping into small places. It looked like he was watching the circus as he saw Dick gracefully leap and glide back to his place. When Oliver finally arrived, Dick had already put his secret code in, and was standing by the open door, waiting like he had been there for a while. When they walked in, Dick went up to his computer and started to type as rapidly as Felicity.

"Do you have a picture of William on your phone?" Dick asked.

Oliver didn't think he did, as that would kind of defeat the purpose of sending him away, but then he remembered that there was one picture that Felicity had secretly locked on his phone so that no one without Oliver's fingerprint could access it. He opened it up and handed it to Dick.

"Aww, he does look like you," Dick said as he hooked Oliver's phone up to the computer he was using and downloaded the image. "Alright, I'm going to do a reverse image search on things like traffic cams and such, see if anyone has been able to catch anyth-oh hello," he said as he got a match, "Bingo".

He typed into the computer as he pulled a map up and then just like the computers he had back at the arrow cave, yes he called it that, a red dot appeared where the traffic cam was.

Dick spun around in his chair and pointed to the line of dots that were popping up. "Those are the traffic cameras that caught his face, they lead to an old office building that has been abandoned for months. That is the best lead I have," he said honestly.

Oliver looked down at the watch he was wearing, and saw that they had very little time to get William and his mom out. "I'm going to call Dig".

A half hour later they had all arrived suited up and ready to fight the asshole that was inside the building. Oliver and Dick were going through the front and back doors of the building, while the rest of the team was coming in from the ceiling and windows. Oliver busted in, but was surprised to see that the building was completely empty. The only thing that was there was an SD card that was sitting on the ground. Oliver picked it up and read the words, 'play me sweetie', written on it.

He threw it on the ground yelling, "Damn it," then went over to the wall and hit it repeatedly.

"Oliver, that is not going to solve anything, alright, we knew it wouldn't be easy, let's just look at whatever is on this thing and then go from there, okay," Dick reasoned.

Oliver stopped punching the wall, and clenched his jaw. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. Dick threw him the SD card, which Oliver placed in his sleeve that had a small video player attached to it. Felicity added it when she realized how many times it would come in handy. The man's face popped up. He had a grin spread across it, reaching both side of his face in a way that made him seem like the Joker.

"Hello Oliver, I see that you have received my video. Oh, I just hope it isn't too late," he said while a fake frown appeared on his face. "I mean, surely they don't have long now". He turned the camera to where Samantha was still passed out, hopefully at least, and William was close to it. "Now, while I am surprised that you got here so fast, well, hopefully for you, fast, I am not shocked at how well Felicity managed to track me, she always has had the brains of a true genius, and not just those boring ones, no she has the spark. By spark I mean she probably knows her way around the old web of hacking and sorts, and I know that she would do anything for her sweet ex-fiancé slash baby daddy, so I'm going to ask one thing of you. You may or may not have remembered this, but seven years ago you killed my father. When I stood there in the stairwell, watching an arrow slice through my father's chest I swore that I would kill whoever that vigilante was. Something just… cracked inside me and I was never the same. I don't know what it was, but it was like I was getting repeatedly slapped in the face by God. You know, I might not have mentioned this, but a vigilante killed my mother while she was on the way to pick me up from kindergarten. He wasn't after my mother, I mean how could he be, my mother was an amazing woman whose worst sins were forgetting to read me a book at night. This guy was after some drug lord or something, but he missed and shot my mother right in the stomach, then left her as she bled out in the streets in horrific pain. My father sort of went crazy that day, he went undercover as a drug dealer, so that he could kill that sun of a bitch, but no, sadly that day never came. He ended up getting killed by a vigilante, a horribly ironic death. Now I am going to take your son's life, like you took my father's".

The video shut off suddenly. Oliver was too shocked to think, let alone move, so Dick decided to take charge.

"Okay Felicity, do you have any other leads? I'm talking completely based on circumstantial evidence," he asked quickly.

"Uh Uh y-yeah," she answered through the intercom, "There was a reporting of a suspicious person who was staying at a hotel a few blocks away".

"Alright, give me the directions, Oliver" he said putting his hands-on Oliver's shoulders roughly, "I need you to work with me man, okay, do you think you can do that?" Dick asked.

Oliver nodded and Felicity told him how to get there. They ran as fast as physically possible to the hotel and broke down his door right as he was about to shoot William. When he heard the crash, he turned and aimed his gun at Oliver.

"Well well, if it isn't The Hood. Oh, and I see you teamed up with Mr. Dick. How nice of a pair. You are just in time to watch me kill your son". He turned the gun back to William, and without a second's hesitation, shot.

"NOOOO," Samantha screams as she jumped in front of William right as the bullet exited the barrel. Oliver jumped the man and ripped his gun from his hands, throwing it across the room and shooting an arrow into his leg. The man smiled as he stood up and tried to materialize, but soon realized he couldn't.

"SAMANTHA," Oliver yelled at the same time William yelled, "MOM!". They both ran over to her, Oliver picked her up and leaned her against him. She had a gunshot wound right in the middle of her stomach, and it was bleeding nonstop. Oliver placed his hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding, but he was just postponing the inevitable.

"W-Why can't I teleport?" The man asked nervously.

Oliver was too busy to pay attention, so Roy answered as he shoved the arrow further into the man's leg. "Well buddy," twist, "we took the arrow," twist ,"and we melted down a pair of metahuman handcuffs," twist, "and fused them together so," push and twist, "now that it is in you, you can't use your powers". He then picked the man up and threw him across the room.

"Wi-William, come here," Samantha muttered quietly, using all the energy she could muster. William looked scared, but he leaned in close to his mother. "I wanted to tell you how much I love you, and how p-," she took a deep breath as tears poured down her cheeks, "proud I am of you. And I need you to know something". She looked as though she was fading with every second.

"Samantha, please keep your strength, you're going to be fine," Oliver said, tears filling his eyes as well.

She placed her hand on Oliver's wrist and stopped him. "No, I need to say this. William, this is Oliver, he's your father. I wish I could have said this at a different time, but I needed you to know that baby, because I want you to know that he will protect you. I love you so much, Sweetie. I…" she tried to continue, but her body grew limp in Oliver's arms.

"MOM," William screamed as he saw his mother slip away from him. Oliver cried watching his son deal with something he had been through, but at a much younger age. He gently placed her body on the ground and went to go comfort William, but when he noticed Oliver coming towards him, he backed away, shaking his head no.

"No, stay away from me," William said loudly as he backed up so far, his back hit the wall. Everyone stood there silently watching as Oliver tried to get his son to allow him to comfort him.

"Please, William I-I," Oliver tried to speak, but he was lost for words. William wouldn't look up at him at first, and when he did he ran over to them and pushed Oliver away from his mother's body.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEAD," he screamed as he held onto her lifeless body. "Mom, please… please come back mom. I need you. MOM".

Oliver went behind him and grabbed him, picking him up and turning him away from her. He held onto William as he started to beat his chest.

"NO NO NO, STOP IT. IT'S YOUR FAULT. STOP IT… Stop". His screams faded into whispers as he released his fists to where he was barely slapping at his chest. He used all of his strength he had to push him away, but Oliver held onto him until he finally gave up and started to cry on his chest. Oliver leaned down so that William was near his shoulder, which William immediately buried his face into, and then he picked him up off the ground. He looked at Diggle who couldn't help but release a few tears at the sight, and nodded at him. Diggle nodded back as assurance that he had it covered, so Oliver carried William all the way back to Nightwing's cave.

When they got back, William had fallen asleep from all the events that happened that day, and Oliver gently placed him on a lumpy couch Nightwing kept around but barely ever used.

He walked up to Felicity who looked quite tired herself, but held out her arms for him. He accepted her hug and held onto her as tightly as he could without hurting her or the baby. He cried it out, and then he asked if she would do some test to make sure he was okay. In the last forty-eight hours, he had been beaten into a coma, teleported all the way across the country, and watched his mother get murdered. She walked over to him and was able to check him over and take his blood while only barely waking him up. She needed to get back home for her to run tests on the blood, but she was pretty sure that physically he was going to be okay. How, she wasn't certain.

When the team got back a little while later, Oliver walked up to Dick and held out his hand. Instead of shaking it, Dick hugged the man. When he pulled back he said, "It was good to see you again man. I wish I could have done more for you. Maybe next time I can come out to Starling City and help out with some of your crazy bad guys, huh? And I definitely want to hear more about these metahumans, they sound awesome".

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, come by anytime, you are always welcome. And you did help a lot, you got my son back, and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you".

Oliver then noticed that the man was missing, so he asked, "Where is he?"

Diggle responded, "Barry picked him up and took him the metahuman prison. He said he sends his condolences and wishes he could have been there to help".

Oliver nodded as he looked back over at his son, and realized it was probably time to return home. Oliver asked what they did with Samantha's body, and Roy said that they got it in a casket and they are going to bring it back with them on the plane so they can have a proper funeral.

When they returned home, William and Felicity had both gotten enough sleep on the flight, so Felicity immediately made her way over to the foundry to test William's blood, and William went to the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him. Oliver sat on the other side, trying to get William to let him in, when he got a call from Felicity. He stood up and answered the call.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Okay, so I found something really off with William's bloodwork and I feel like you need to know now," she answered sounding nervous.

"What, what is it?" he asked frantically. What could he possibly have to deal with now?

"Well, I can't be completely sure, but it does make sense of how he was able to heal when the doctors didn't believe he would make it while he was in the hospital, let alone while he was out, so-".

"Felicity, you're rambling, what is it?"

"Okay, so I noticed something off about his blood and I recognized it, so I cross referenced some DNA and figured out what was weird. William's blood is extremely similar to some types of metahumans".

Hey, thanks so much for reading, it means so much to me! So, my new fanfiction is about Oliver and Sara having a kid on the island, I'm talking about the first year and so everything still happens, but now they have to do the story with a baby. It starts when he comes back from the island with a four-year-old and does flashbacks just like the TV show. I'm not great at summaries, but I am really excited about writing this idea, so if you like it comment or private message me. Also, suggestions are loved. Have a great day, you are important to me,

 _ **Scruffy Palace**_


	24. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys so I got the AMAZING chance to go see Stephen Amell at Fan Fest in Nashville, so of course I immediately jumped on that band wagon. While I was there I got the chance to ask Stephen what power would William have if he was a Meta Human, and now I am going to use Stephen's answer as William's power. Hope you enjoy.**_

"What? What do you mean? How can he have powers? What power does he have? Do you think he knows? What-?" Oliver rambled on and on until Felicity shut him up by yelling "OLIVER!"

"Sorry," Oliver said, backing off a little.

"Anyway, I know as much as you do right now. I have no idea what power he has, only that when I cross referenced his blood with Barry's and others like him, I came up with the same result," Felicity answered as she felt her eyes droop. She had reached and passed the brink of exhaustion hours ago, and that was unhealthy for anyone, especially someone in her state. She had originally thought that she got enough sleep on the flight, but she guessed it wasn't enough as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Felicity, you should go home and get some rest. There isn't anything else for you to do, and you need the sleep anyway," Oliver said concerned.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I just need a good night's sleep is…is," She said as she started to feel a little faint.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he started to get a little concerned.

"Yeah, I-I'm just… jus," she tried finish the sentence, but she continued to feel worse until she saw nothing but black.

All Oliver heard on the other side was a loud crash and then a bang as though something big feel on the ground.

"Felicity?" Oliver questioned. When he didn't get an answer, he yelled a little louder, "Felicity," but he still received no response.

Oliver hung up his phone and threw it into his pocket while he ran to the bathroom that William was in and started to bang on the door.

"WILLIAM, I know you hate me, and I know you don't even want to look at me right now, but I need you to do me a huge favor and get in the car. I have a friend and it's a really long story, but we're having a baby together, and she might be hurt. So, can you please get out of the bathroom and come with me to make sure she is alright?" Oliver pleaded.

A few seconds went by with no movement, but just as Oliver was about to break in the door, William came out. His face was stained with tear tracks, and his swollen eyes wouldn't even look up at Oliver. He just pushed past him and made his way to the car. Oliver rubbed his hand across his tired face, and then followed the young boy. Oliver was not proud of the amount of speed limits he broke on the way to the foundry, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to the woman he loved and their child.

When he arrived at the campaign office he yelled a quick, "STAY HERE," at William before he took off into the foundry. When he got to the floor he noticed that she was lying in a puddle of blood, her hands fallen limply by her stomach. "FELICITY," he screamed as he ran over to her and tried to get her to regain consciousness. When she didn't respond to his constant shaking and begging, he lifted her up and carried her back to the elevator. When he got out to the car, he opened the back-left side door, and saw a terrified William staring at Felicity and her clothing that were soaked with blood. "Get in the front seat," he told William. He was paralyzed by fear though, so Oliver yelled, "NOW WILLIAM," finally getting him out of his trance enough to get him to follow orders and climb into the front seat. He laid Felicity across the backseat gently, making sure she was completely buckled in safely, and then he rushed her to the hospital. When he got there, he made sure William stayed close behind him, but far back enough that he didn't have a good look at Felicity.

The doctors rushed to meet Oliver, and then took Felicity away into surgery. Oliver stared at the door that Felicity had gone through for a few seconds, then turned around and looked at William. He had hopelessness, hurt, and fear all in his eyes as his young mind tried to make sense of the life that seemed to be thrust upon him. When Oliver noticed the tears filling up in his son's eyes, he leaned down so he was at eye level and pulled him into a hug. William cried for what felt like hours into his father's shoulder as all the pain that had been building up was released like a dam breaking. Oliver's heart shattered when he heard his son whisper, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Oliver pushed William back, now with both having tears in their eyes and said, "Nothing, you hear me? Absolutely nothing. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I did a lot of terrible things, and I am getting paid back for it now. You don't deserve any of these things. If I could I would bring your mom back in a second. I would, because I love you with all my heart. I love you as much as anyone can, and from now on I am going to do whatever it takes to be the best father in the world."

William's hard crying turned into a soft whimper as he asked, "Then why didn't you want to be in my life?"

Oliver looked at the ceiling as he tried to keep himself from losing control of his emotions in the hospital, then looked back at William with a firm grasp on his two small arms and said, "It is a long story, but I did want to be in your life. I wanted to be there every damn day, but I couldn't be. I wish that I could turn back the clock and be there for you every second, but I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't change what's already happened. All I can do is say that we are going to get through this, you and me."

William wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, then he walked over to the chairs and sat down, his eyes drooping a little more with every passing second. Oliver sat beside him, his heart fluttering when he felt William's head rest against his shoulder. A few hours later, A nurse came out asking for him. Oliver nodded to the man, moving the boy who had fallen asleep off his shoulder and leaning him on the arm of the chair.

"How is she and the baby?" Oliver asked frantically as he looked the nurse's face over for any signs, good or bad.

The nurse sighed deeply and said, "Well, she lost a lot of blood, and that was due to the fact that she had a placental abruption, meaning that the placenta detached from the womb. It is very rare, as it only happens in about 1 in 200,000 cases. Right now, we have them both stable, but we are going to continue to keep a close eye on her and the baby. I promise you Mr. Queen, we are going to do anything and everything we can to keep your family healthy. Would you like to see her?"

Oliver nodded to the man, then turned back and looked at William to see him sitting up while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How is your friend?" he asked as a quiet yawn escaped his lips.

"She is doing better. They are going to keep a close eye on her to make sure that she is okay," Oliver responded honestly.

"And what about the baby?"

"The baby is good too. I'm going to go see them, do you want to come?"

William nodded as he slowly stood up and leaned against Oliver as they walked to the room. When they got there, Oliver's heart shattered at the scene in front of him. He wasn't allowed to feel shocked at the foundry when he found her, but now he couldn't feel anything but. He grabbed ahold of William's hand and they both walked over to the set of chairs that sat next to Felicity's bed. When he sat he took his free hand and slipped it into Felicity's grasp, smiling when he felt a slight tightening around it.

"So, I'm confused, you are going to have a baby with her?" William asked while staring at Felicity.

Oliver nodded.

"But you're not married to her," he asked, trying to clear it up.

"No, it's another long story."

William looked at him quizzically for a second, like he wanted to ask something, but he wasn't sure if he should or not.

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

Oliver was a little taken aback by the question, but he quickly nodded and said, "Yes, I do." They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before they saw Felicity start to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she started to look around the room confused. When she noticed she was in a hospital she started to look panicked. "Hey, hey, hey it's okay, you're okay," he said repeatedly until Felicity calmed down and looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You had a placental abruption," she started to get panicky again, "No, no it's okay though, you're both okay. You're both being closely monitored."

She wasn't quite sure that she believed him, but then she felt their child kick, making her smile and grab for Oliver's hand. He was confused until he felt their child's movements and smiled too. Felicity looked over at William and got an idea. "Hey," she said, "Do you want to feel your little brother or sister?"

William looked unsure of himself, but slowly picked up his hand and placed it on Felicity's mound of a stomach. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then a small thud was felt by all three people in the room. William smiled and said, "Woah, that's so cool."


	25. Chapter 20

"No."

"Go."

"NO."

"GO."

"Noooo"

"Goooo"

"For the last time Felicity, I am not going to leave you. You are in the hospital," Oliver fought, not wanting to go in case something happened.

Felicity groaned, "Oliver, you are being ridiculous. Nothing is going to happen while your home for a night, and if something did happen, it's not like you're a doctor. I am surrounded twenty-four seven by medical professionals and if anything happens, which it won't, they will immediately run to my room and fix it. So, I'm not asking you when I say, go."

Oliver thought for a moment, trying to think of something to fight back with, but when his mind blanked, he sighed and said, "Fine, I'll leave in a few hours, I'll grab some food on the way home, make sure to take a shower, and get William in bed by ten. You happy?" Oliver and Felicity decided that the loft was the best place for everyone to stay, especially because Felicity wouldn't be there, so they wouldn't have to confront all their problems at once while she was in the hospital and they were having to help William with all of his new adjustments

Felicity shook her head and said, "No, no, no. You will leave right now. You will take William back to school shopping because he told me yesterday that his Adventure time backpack's zippers were broken so he wants this cool Minecraft one he saw at target. Plus, he needs a long list of things like pencils and binders, I have the list right here." She said while pulling out a long piece of paper and handing it to Oliver. "Then, you will take him to a nice restaurant for dinner, because I know the only thing you two have eaten in the last two weeks has been fast food. Finally, you will have him in bed by nine, because he must get up at seven to be at his new school tomorrow morning. Plus, don't forget that I made the adjustments to his uniform and they are sitting in the bag on the chair."

Oliver smiled at her as he made his way over to her and placed a kiss gently on her head, then said, "Felicity, I love that you are being so amazing about making sure William adjusts to his new school properly, but your number one priority right now should be trying to be as stress free as possible."

Felicity leaned her head against Oliver's chest and grumbled, "I would if you would listen to a word I said."

Oliver laughed as he started to make his way out the door while saying, "I got it, Shopping, healthy dinner, bed by 9."

Felicity remembered something as he was making his way out so she shouted, "And don't forget, we're finding out the gender tomorrow, so be back by 2."

Since Felicity had enough money from her company, she was able to get an amazing private room that had two beds in it, so more often than not, William found himself sleeping on a hospital bed, and spending a lot of his days reading comic books, watching television, and being tutored by Felicity to make sure he was caught up with all the other students at the private school he was being sent to. He hadn't really had time to decorate his room, as he had maybe spent three days there, but he and Felicity had already drawn out the layout of his sweet crib. They even started ordering stuff online, because Felicity didn't want William to be upset that his life went from normal to living in a hospital room with two people he doesn't know all that well yet. Felicity found that William has a big interest in computers, a field that she fortunately has a lot of knowledge in, so they had to started to bond over that. Since William now knows Oliver is the green arrow, Oliver brought him down to his arrow cave to check out the set-up Felicity had created. Felicity made Oliver promise that he would keep a close eye on what he did with her 'baby', but William ended up being the one keeping Oliver from breaking one of the hard drives.

Oliver made sure to get William a cell phone immediately, so that he could text Oliver if he felt anyone watching him, but luckily all William has used it for was to play games and call old friends from Central City. Oliver pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to William to tell him to meet up at their room, to which William responded with, be right there. They met up and made their way to the car, where they drove by target and bought everything on Felicity's list, then they went and picked up a meal at a nice Chinese restaurant. When they got home, Oliver opened the door to see many boxes spread out all over the floor. He looked at them confused, but William knew exactly what they were.

"YES, my room stuff came in." He ran over to one of the bigger boxes excitedly and said, "This must be my bed. Awesome! I got bunk beds where the lower one is queen sized. I've never had a queen-sized bed. My mom always said there was no reason because I was too small so I didn't need one." He laughed, but then we he realized he had just mentioned his mom for the first time since much the day after her death, the smile slipped from his face and was replaced with a scowl. He looked away so that Oliver couldn't see his eyes as they shined with tears. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said quickly as he got up and ran to the restroom while wiping his tears on his sleeve.

Oliver didn't know what to do. He wanted to go after him, but he thought he should give him a little bit of space. He wished he knew what to do to make him feel better, but Oliver wasn't very skilled in the parenting department. Or the child department, Oliver tended to avoid being around children before the island and definitely after when he became a vigilante. He tried to read books and articles about it, but he got a bunch of mixed results that made him hit his head against the desk repeatedly for quite a few minutes. Oliver decided to let him be alone for a while, but after well over thirty minutes had passed by, Oliver became to anxious and decided to knock on the door and check on him.

"Hey William, are you okay?" Oliver asked, trying not to sound like he was pushing him.

He heard William try to restrain his sniffles as he said, "Yeah, I'm just not feeling that good, it was probably the food."

Oliver knew that was a complete lie, but he decided to play along, "Alright, I hope you feel better. I was hoping to get this bed together before you had to go to bed, but I guess you could sleep on My bed again and I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Why don't you just put the bed together?" William asked.

Oliver scoffed, "You think I can hold up two different pieces of boards while trying to screw them together, ha."

It was silent for a few minutes, but the door was opened slowly as William appeared, his eyes slightly red and puffy, but overall, he seemed okay. Oliver smiled and said, "Awesome, let's go put some bunk beds together."

Oliver and William carried the heavy box into the empty extra room that used to be Oliver's when he lived with Thea, but was currently deserted. They worked while talking about all kinds of things such as how William was actually two years ahead in math and how his friends used to make fun of him for it until he entered a competition and his math skills won him two tickets to go see One Direction. Oliver was enjoying the fact that William seemed to be opening up about himself, it seemed that every time that Oliver got him to start talking, every time he would mention his mom he would craw back into his shell. "I swear, Darren was soooo mad when I told him I wasn't taking him. I told him I would, but we can't really get there, so I went with my mom." Again, Williams eyes got a little dimmer and the smile that he held for a total 28 minutes, fell. Oliver decided that this was not going to go away on his own, and he was going to have to do something about it.

He held up a screw to the board William was holding up, and started to screw it with a screwdriver as he said, "You know, my mom died a few years ago." William looked up at him with questioning, somewhat shocked eyes. "Yeah, we were pretty close when I was younger, she was the best. Anyway, when she died I didn't feel like talking to anyone about it. I mean look at me, I'm six feet tall, a very muscular guy, I don't seem to let things get to me, so people would think it was weird for me to cry about losing her. So, in order for me to stop crying and "be a man," he said while making quotations with his hands, "I had to not talk about her. I couldn't talk about her without crying, so I just couldn't. Not until me and Felicity started to get close. One night she confronted me on my feelings and made me talk about my mom. Yeah, at first it hurt, it hurt so bad that I thought I would never stop crying, but after a while, the memories stopped being these knives that I was shoving into my chest, and more like happy things that let me keep a piece of my mom with me, at all times. I want you to talk about your mom. Tell me what her favorite cereal is, what was her job, what was her favorite sport, okay?"

William looked down, but nodded. Things were silent for a few more moments as they finished the piece, but when they moved to another one, William finally piped up. "She hated sports."

Oliver looked over at him with a confused expression. The young boy smiled, noticing the confusion, and said, "You said to talk about her favorite sport, she didn't have one. She thought they were stupid, but she watched every Mets game with me. She even got her own Mets shirt and hat so that we could wear them together." William pulled out his old backpack which was full of everything he had of his old house. Oliver was getting a bunch of things shipped over from a close friend of Samantha's, but until then, William's whole life was stuck in a ratty old backpack with broken zippers and a half ripped off pocket. He fished around a little, until he pulled out a thin female shirt that had Met's written across the front. He held it closed and breathed in the scent of his mother that had overcome the t-shirt from years of wear. His tears fell freely over it as he thought about all the games that they watched together, and the fact that they would never watch another game together again. He sat on the floor while Oliver took him into his arms and let him cry it out. He knew the road ahead of them was going to be a long road, but he was ready for anything life threw his way.

The next morning at a quarter till 8, an embarrassed Oliver ran into Felicity's hospital room and grabbed the bag of William's school clothing as Felicity glared at him.


	26. Chapter 21

It was edging closer and closer to two o'clock at Star City Hospital as Oliver and Felicity waited anxiously for the doctor to roll into their room with the ultrasound machine. Oliver's large hand covered both of Felicity's much smaller ones as they laid on top of her stomach waiting for any movement. Eventually, a small thump was felt by both of them, easing their nerves just a bit.

A few minutes later, a short man who looked like he couldn't be any older than 25, came in while pushing the machine in front of him. The man had a large grin spread across his face and a pen in his hand that he was continuously clicking fast.

"Hello Mrs. Smoak, I am doctor Leslie, it's nice to meet you. Are you two ready to see if you have a he or she in there?" he asked with an accent that sounded slightly Hispanic.

"Yes, soooo ready. I have been waiting for this moment since I found out I was pregnant. Of course, I don't care if it's a boy or girl, I just want to know. Though a girl would be cool, because we now have William, but then again you really didn't get to see him grow up, so a boy would probably be just as interesting. Well-"

"- Felicity and I are both very excited, yes," Oliver said, cutting off Felicity's rambling.

The young man smiled and said, "Then let's get to it. Sorry if the click sound annoys you, it helps me focus with my ADHD. If you need me to stop, I can."

Felicity shook her head, "No it's okay, I do plenty of obnoxious things as well."

"I can attest to that," Oliver said under his breath, making him receive a playful slap from Felicity.

"Alright, let's see this baby, you're at 22 weeks, now right?" he asked as he lifted her gown and put a big blob of blue gel on the space right underneath the belly button. He then pulled out the wand and glided it across her stomach. After a few moments, a loud, fast heartbeat filled the entire room. The couple smiled as they looked at the screen the see their child who was actually starting to look like a real person now. "Okay, so let's see if we can get a good view… uh huh… there we go. It looks like this baby is going to be a little boy," the doctor said enthusiastically. Oliver and Felicity had immense smiles on their faces as they couldn't contain the excitement any more. Oliver leaned down and kissed Felicity, not caring that their doctor was only a foot away.

Oliver pulled back a little, looked into her eyes, and said, "A baby boy."

"Huh?" the doctor said curiously as he moved the wand a little to the left and focused on a different area making both of them looked back at him nervously, wondering what he had found.

"What, is it not a boy?" Felicity asked, hoping the only problem was that he looked at it wrong.

"No, that one's a boy, but this one over here is a girl," he said while pointing at a new fetus.

Oliver and Felicity's eyes both widened so large they could be mistaken for cartoon characters, as they glanced at the child they just found out existed.

"Tw-twins? I'm pregnant with twins? TWINS? How am I just now finding out about this," Felicity asked loudly as she shot up as best she could while being attached to so many wires and having a 22-week baby bump.

"Honey, calm down," Oliver told her as he noticed her heart rate spike up.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Oliver, you do not tell a woman to calm down. Especially when she is pregnant, with TWINS nonetheless."

"Felicity, think of the baby."

"No Oliver, not baby, BABIES. As in two of them. Two spitting, pooping, crying little monsters, that will be living in our house in a matter of months. Are you ready to be a father of three Oliver? Cause six months ago we didn't have any kids, and now we're going to have enough people in our family for a basketball team. We're going to have to get a four-bedroom house. Well, come to think of it, we might as well get a five or six-bedroom house just in case we find some orphans on the street on the way home and want to adopt them. Do you even know how to change a diaper Oliver? Because I've only changed a couple, and I can guarantee you that it will make you want to throw up all over that cute little infant. Only now, you'll be throwing up over TWO INFANTS!" With that she laid back against the bed with a big, "HMPH".

"You better now?" Oliver asked her as watched her close her eyes and take deep breaths.

Felicity didn't respond for a few seconds, but then she opened her eyes and asked the doctor, "Okay, how was this not discovered earlier?"

The doctor looked a little scared to answer, so he took a step back and explained, "Well, it's quite common to not always catch both babies in early scans. You could have been looking at the same baby at all of your scans, or you could have seen them trading places. The girl looks a little smaller, so she was probably hiding behind her brother."

Felicity nodded understandably, then said, "Is she okay?"

The doctor's smile returned, and he said, "Yes, as far as I can tell, the size of the baby, though smaller than her brother, is still well within the range of average, and her heartbeat is quick and loud, so there is no reason that they both shouldn't be healthy babies when they're born."

Oliver watched Felicity's heart rate slow down after he said that, making Oliver's slow down as well. When the doctor left, Oliver and Felicity sat in silence before Oliver went, "Wow, okay."

Felicity gave him an incredulous look. "Wow, okay," she said mockingly, "is that all you have to say?"

Oliver noticed the hormones coming back out, so he said, "No, I'm just trying to process it. I just freak out internally instead of externally. Just give me a minute."

A few minutes later a thump was heard in room 175 as a woman rolled her eyes at her boyfriend laying on the ground and called in a nurse.

Stay tuned, I feel some drama coming on… dun dun dun. Review me and I will update faster, it's a fact! Love ya'll and have a terrific day!


	27. Chapter 22

An hour and a few smelling salts later Oliver was driving to Star City Elite Academy to pick up William. He waited in a long line of parents before he pulled up to the front and smiled when he saw William talking to two other kids, a short blonde girl, and a taller, skinnier kid wearing a shirt with a joke about science that Oliver honestly didn't understand. He rolled down the window and loudly shouted his name, making him turn towards the car. William said a quick goodbye to his two new friends, then ran over to the car with a big grin on his face; possibly the biggest grin Oliver had ever seen.

When William was finally in the car with his seatbelt buckled, Oliver asked, "How was your day?"

"Awesome. Math was easy, English was a little harder, but Science was _so much fun_! We learned about volcanoes, and how they're formed. Did you know that they are made when hot molten rock, gases, and ash escape from an opening in the earth? Then the rock and ashes cool and make the volcano. Then the hot lava spits out all over the place. The teacher said that I'm one of her best students," he said excitedly.

Oliver smiled as he leaned over and ruffled William's hair, making the young boy frown as he flattened it back out gently. Oliver considered how he was going to tell William about his new sibling they just discovered. He figured the best way would to be to just come out and say it.

"So…we found out if the baby is a boy or a girl today."

William looked even more excited as he asked, "So what is it? I think a brother would be cool, but I'm okay with a sister."

Oliver laughed. "It is a boy and a girl."

William looked confused, and then disgusted. "That sounds gross, how is that possible?"

Oliver laughed, "No, it's twins. You are going to have a brother and a sister."

William looked relieved, but then his face looked confused and upset again when he asked, "So now I have to share my room with two babies? My friend in third grade had his baby sister sleep in his room, and he said he never slept again."

Oliver laughed at what William said, but then his smile turned into a scowl as he realized that William was right. The babies would either have to sleep in his room their room, and Oliver knew neither of those would be good options.

"William, do you think you can help me out with something?"

"Will it keep me from having to wake up to the smell of poop?" Oliver nodded, so William agreed. "Then I will do whatever you want."

Oliver got out his phone and called an old friend who was a realtor in Star City. After a few minutes of begging and a promise to buy her a lunch, she agreed to push around her meetings so that they could talk right away. When Oliver got there, he held out his hand for her, which she ignored and instead pulled him into a big hug. William stood in the background awkwardly as they reminisced, until she asked, "And who is this?"

Oliver waved William over to where they were standing and said, "This is my son, William. William this is Mrs. Candis, she is going to help us find a new house with a lot of room."

The woman looked shocked when Oliver said the word son, but quickly shook it off as she leaned down to his height, held out her hand, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, William, and you can call me Christina."

William shook her hand politely, but then cowered behind Oliver a little bit, pulled out his phone, and started up a math app. Oliver mouthed 'he's shy' to the woman. She nodded understandably.

"Okay, so I looked at some nice houses with four bedrooms, and I found quite a few that I thought you would like. Here are some of the pictures." She handed a few sheets of paper to Oliver, which he took and looked over for a few minutes.

He didn't look too impressed until he flipped to the last one and went, "Hmm, let's check out this one."

He handed her the sheet, which she glanced at and smiled saying, "I knew you would like this one. It's my personal favorite. Let's take my car."

They all hopped into her jeep and drove for half an hour until they reached this big, beautiful, home that quite frankly, looked too good to be true. Christina got out first, then Oliver and William followed closely behind her. The yard was pretty big, and the house looked like it was built in the last few years. They walked in, and the first thing they saw was a staircase, which separated two rooms. On the left was a living room type area that needed new carpets and to be painted, but other than that it was pretty nice. To the right was a kitchen that already had a fridge, oven, dishwasher, and a microwave. It had an island in the middle with four tall chairs surrounding it. Under the stairs was a small dog door that was put on a much bigger door. Oliver asked why that was.

"The previous family had a dog, and this is where it slept," she answered. "They had to move suddenly because the mother got a job in another state."

Oliver nodded then followed her up the stairs. At the top was a large master bedroom with plenty of closet space and a big bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. They then went to check out the three kids rooms. The first one was very close to the master bedroom and was nicely sized as well. Across the hall was a matching room, and Oliver could see these two being the twin's. Oliver smiled as he thought about the chance that he was finally getting. A chance to have a family that all lived in one house together. Yeah, they all had a lot to work through, and Oliver wasn't going to pretend like this was going to be easy, but he had a chance for the first time in what felt like forever, and he wasn't going to give that up. They walked down the hall towards the last bedroom that was at the end of the hall. William immediately deemed this room his as it was far enough away from the others so he wouldn't get woken up in the middle of the night, and it had its own bathroom. Oliver liked the house, but he wasn't sure that Felicity would like it. It didn't really have any space for her stuff, so Oliver guessed he was going to have to keep looking.

"Now, would you like to go to the backyard or the basement?" Christina asked, taking Oliver out of his thoughts.

"Basement?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, it wasn't in the pictures because it needs a lot of work done. They had three two-year-old's so there is marker all over the wall, orange juice spills on the carpet, and a lot of paint splattered everywhere. You are the first people to see this house. The couple selling it didn't want me to show it to anyone till they redid the entire thing, but you said you would be good with a fixer upper, and that is definitely what this room is considered. I would recommend changing the carpets and painting over the walls. Do you want to look at it, or come back another time when we have it in better condition?" Oliver contemplated it for a moment.

"I'll check it out now."

She smiled before leading them down the stairs to the den that had a door on the right wall. They walked down a long staircase till they reached a large light blue room. The realtor was right, this room was a mess, but it was still nice. It had plenty of outlets on every wall, and Oliver could picture Felicity spreading out her computers all over this room, and it made Oliver much more excited. Then Christina opened another door to show an even bigger room, that Oliver realized he could use for workouts if he didn't have time to make it to the foundry, and he guessed that after the babies were born, at least for the first few months, the vigilanting would be handed over to the others.

They finished the tour of the house by looking at the backyard, which was magnificent. It had a wooden fence surrounding it, and inside was a backyard that could use a mow, but other than that it looked beautiful. Plenty of room for the kids to run around, and the part that sold it for William, the pool. It had a fence around it itself, so Oliver didn't have to worry about making sure the kids wouldn't fall into it. It also included a slide. Oliver wanted to tell the woman they would take it right away, but he knew Felicity would be mad about not consulting with her first. So, he thanked the woman for showing them around, then when they got back to their car they headed back to the loft. Oliver cooked them a nice dinner before they popped in a movie and sat in comfortable silence until someone rang the doorbell.

Oliver paused the movie and got up to check who it was. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see an old man and woman standing there with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hello. Who are you?" Oliver asked.

The old woman held out her hand and said, "Hi, we're William's grandparents. We are here to take him home."

 **Hey guys, so I realized while writing this chapter that neither Oliver nor Felicity lived in the loft anymore, but I figured since no one sold it, that they would just live there for the time being. Sorry for being confusing and not keeping all the facts straight. Love ya'll – Scruffy Palace!**


	28. Chapter 23

_**I am sorry that I kind of created the William-has-powers storyline and haven't really told you what it is yet, but you will find out soon. I PROMISE. Have a great day. Hope you enjoy. – ScruffyPalace**_

Two weeks later, Oliver and Felicity were waiting for the owners to respond about their bid on the house. They discussed it for a week before putting a pretty large bid on the house, and Christina said they were pretty much a shoe in. So, now Oliver was standing next to a stressed-out Felicity, fighting over the amount of work she was doing as he watched her heart rate elevate slowly.

"Felicity, I know you love your company, but I promise you, Curtis can keep it under control," he said as he slipped her laptop from her grasp.

"No no no, I have to do a couple small things. I promise they are not stressful."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Oliver," she wined.

"Ah ah, what did he say?" he asked slowly.

"He said not to do anything _stressful_. Last time I checked, checking and sending a few emails is not stressful."

"It is. Look at your heart rate. That is not the heart rate of a Zen person, so I'm going to put this over here, and you are going to take a nap, okay?" he asked while setting the laptop on the chair by the door.

"Oliver, come on. What if I send two little emails first, then I take a long nap?" she asked hopefully.

Oliver rolled his eyes, before picking up her computer and handing it back to her. "Two emails. If you're not off that thing by time I get back from picking up William, I will take it home with me and you won't see it till the babies are born, okay?"

She nodded as she held her arms out expectantly. He gave it back to her, then went to pick up William, purposely forgetting to mention any of what happened the previous night.

 _LAST NIGHT…_

" _We're here to take William home with us."_

" _What?" Oliver asked, his heartbeat coming to a halt when he heard the words, "take William."_

 _Instead of answering him, they barged into the loft and the man yelled out, "William, are you here buddy?"_

 _William whipped his head around from where he sat on the couch. When he noticed his grandparents, he squealed and leapt from his seat, engulfing his grandmother in a hug._

" _When did you get here?" he asked excitedly._

" _Well, just last night, we wanted to come by yesterday, but our flight was delayed and so we didn't get in till midnight, and we know how important sleep is to a growing boy." She crouched down to his height and asked, "How are you feeling?"_

 _William eyes started to fill with tears as he wrapped his arms around her._

" _Oh, my poor baby, I'm so sorry we couldn't be here sooner, but don't worry, you won't have to be without us again."_

" _Are you moving here?" William asked hopefully._

" _No, we couldn't possibly move all of our lives at our age, but you're going to come live with us. How would you like that?" William's grandfather asked him as he crouched down and placed his hand on his shoulder._

 _William looked nervous, like he wasn't sure what to say. "I uh, I don't know."_

 _They looked confused, and the grandmother asked, "What do you mean? Why don't you want to live with us?" She leaned in a little closer and asked, "Did he threaten you? You don't have to worry about that now, we can protect you."_

" _NO, he's great. I'm going to have a sister and a brother soon, and I don't want to go back to my old school, I actually have friends here, smart friends that like science as much as I do. Why can't you just move here instead?"_

 _His grandparents both put fake sympathetic looks on their faces, but Oliver could see right through them._

" _Oh honey, I understand, but don't you want to live in your Mommy's old room. And we are planning her funeral at our church, so we can't do any of that here. Your mom would want you to live with us. You wouldn't want to make your mother upset, would you?"_

 _William's lower lip quivered as he shook his head and he looked up at Oliver with a miserable expression on his face. Oliver felt his heart rip to shreds as he saw what these people were doing to him._

" _HEY, stop that right now. You're destroying him." Oliver yelled._

 _They stood up defensively and the man said, "We are just telling him the truth. What do you think Oliver? That she would rather have her son living with his grandparents who have taken care of him while she worked her ass off every day of her life to provide for him, or the man who knocked her up after a one-night stand?"_

 _Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe these people were coming into his house and trying to take away his son, the son he only just got the chance to take care of._

" _I think that Samantha would have wanted him to be with the people who could properly provide for him and love him, and I think that when she died, she wanted me to be that person. You said it yourselves, you're old, you can't even move to a different city, so how do you think you'll be able to raise a 10-year-old boy?"_

 _The old man grew furious as he said, "Don't ask me who can raise him. Who has been helping raise him for the last 10 years? I'll give you a hint, it wasn't the deadbeat that is standing right in front of me."_

" _How can you call me a deadbeat when she didn't tell me about him."_

" _The reason she didn't let you be a part of his life because she knew what kind of piece of crap father you would be."_

" _SHUT UP!" William shouted as he ran out into his room and slammed the door shut._

" _WILLIAM," Oliver yelled desperately as he went after him, but was stopped by the old man grabbing at his arm._

" _Let me go," Oliver said forcefully._

" _No, it's better to let him be alone for a few minutes. I know that because I've gone through this before with him, and his mother, who I also raised." The woman said with snark, "Listen, William mentioned something about you and your wife having two babies soon, why don't you just focus on your new family and let us take care of the one you don't even really know. You won't have time to take care of a ten-year-old when focusing on two infants. You have no idea how much work it is to take care of a baby," she sneered._

" _Well, it's not like I had a choice. Now, I would appreciate it if you would get the heck out of my house."_

 _They both looked shocked at his harshness, but did as he asked and started to leave. Before they were out the door though, the old woman turned and said, "Don't think we're done with this. We will be back for him."_

Present.

Oliver pulled up to the front of William's school and yelled out for him. William barely acknowledged him as he said a quick goodbye to his friends and jogged over to the car. Once he was buckled in, Oliver asked, "How was your day?" William barely shrugged as he pulled out his phone and started to play a game. "Are you ignoring me because of last night? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad, I just don't want someone to take you away again. Hopefully next time, we can discuss this like mature adults."

"I just don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to do something my mom would be upset about either."

Oliver pulled his car over to the side of the street, then placed his finger on the side of his chin, turning his head to look him in the eyes. "Your mom, would want you to be happy. She would want you to have a life that is filled with love and family. I know that you have known your grandparents your whole life, so I will understand if you want to live with them instead of me, but don't think that means that at any time you want to move back, that I will try and stop you. You are one of the most important things in my life, so your happiness is my one of my biggest concerns right now, okay?"

William nodded, then wiped his tears as he said, "I do love them, but I don't want to live with them. I think that I could like living here, and I've always wanted to be a big brother, but what if they try to fight you?"

"Then we'll fight back. No one beats a Queen when it comes to a lawsuit."


	29. Chapter 24

Oliver was tired. The last two weeks had pushed him to the brink of exhaustion, and he did not believe he could take another problem. William's grandparents had officially started to sue for custody, Felicity was doing anything possible to take charge of her company, Roy broke his leg and Thea's heart rate was elevated at her last doctor's appointment. The doctor had her on bed rest, so Oliver had to move William and him temporarily to their house, which did not help the whole, Oliver-has-control-of-his-life- and-can-take-care-of-William thing with his grandparents. Laurel was pulling all nighters helping her father with a big case, so Diggle and Oliver were the only ones who could patrol at night, and Oliver had only gotten about nine hours of sleep in the last three nights. On top of that, he was constantly watching William to see if he could figure out what power he had.

It was six o'clock and Oliver just arrived back at Roy and Thea's house where he saw Roy at the counter, trying to help William with his homework.

"Okay, I think I understand," Roy said with no certainty in his voice, "X equals 27?"

William tried to hold in his laughter as he said, "Close, X actually equals 475."

Roy looked at him confused. "If you knew, why am I helping you?"

William shrugged. "You offered, and I didn't want to be rude." Oliver dropped his bag on the floor, which made them both turn their heads. "Hey Oliver."

Oliver tried, and failed, to hide his yawn as he walked over and patted his shoulder, "Hey buddy, how was school."

William had to start riding the school bus so that Oliver could take care of Felicity, figure out how he was going to win the custody battle, stay in shape, and help Laurel and her father with their case.

"Okay, there was this stupid jerk that stole Kelson's phone, and said he wouldn't give it back until he went on his knees and begged him. It was humiliating. I wanted to do something, but Mikell is WAY bigger than both of us." Suddenly William's eyes grew wide. "Wait, maybe you could teach me a few things so that I could stand up to him. He's the biggest bully in the entire school, so if I took him down next time, no one would mess with my friends again."

Oliver frowned as he said, "Maybe later buddy, I'm really tired right now. I have had a," yawn, "long day."

William looked disappointed, but he nodded and said, "Okay."

Oliver plopped down on the couch that he was currently residing on, let out another long yawn, then almost immediately went to sleep.

A few hours later a loud beeping sound filled the apartment as he jumped up from his bed, ready to face the intruder. After a few seconds though, he realized it wasn't the security alarm, it was the smoke detector. Oliver ran into the kitchen to see William standing there with a nervous look on his face as he stood next to the open oven, his shirt covered in what looked to be flour, and smoke filling the room. Oliver sprang into action as he turned off the oven, removed the unidentifiable objects, and opened the two large windows in the apartments. Then he went to the smoke detectors and turned the obnoxious noise off.

Thea shouted from her bedroom, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Oliver responded, "we just had a little baking incident."

"Baking?" she asked, "baking what?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow as he looked at the pan of crisp circles.

"Uh, cookies?" he asked William, getting a small nod from the boy who was looking at the ground ashamed.

"Can I have one?" Thea asked hopefully.

"Sure, if you're into eating hockey pucks."

"Oh, never mind, I'll have Roy pick some up at the store," she said disappointed.

Oliver crouched down to William and tilted his head up so that he was looking him in the eyes.

"You're not supposed to use the oven when you don't have adult supervision," Oliver reprimanded.

"I know, I just wanted to make you feel better. Cause it's my fault you're so tired all the time."

Oliver's heart cracked as he heard the confession of the small boy. "No, it's not you. I have a lot going on right now, and I just need a little time to make things better. I promise you, it will get better. Roy's leg will heal, Felicity will have the babies and finally be home with us, I will make sure that you stay here with us, and everything with the Green Arrow is stressing me out, but it will get better. You doing something dangerous is not going to help, so next time, just make me cereal or something. Maybe a sandwich, or don't make me anything at all, because that is not your job. Your job is to do your homework, help a little with Thea when I'm gone, but other than that your job is to have fun. Now help me get this clean, hop in the shower, then we will watch some television.

William nodded, and then went to do what Oliver told him to. Once they started watching TV, Oliver was back to sleep in less than ten minutes, and didn't wake up until the next morning at 9 am. Oliver jumped up when he noticed the time on his watch, and ran out to the car without changing to get to the hospital where Felicity was, sure enough, on her computer working.

"How many times are we going to go through this?" Oliver asked as he took her computer and placed it on the chair.

"It can stop if you just let me keep using it." She said, but this time didn't try to get it back. Oliver sat at the edge of her bed and lifted her feet into his lap, massaging them gently. "Oh my gosh, you are a prince. My feet have been killing me forever. I don't even know how they would feel if I was constantly on them."

"How are they doing?" Oliver asked as he checked the vitals.

"Great. Everything is going good, my stress levels are totally low, and the babies move so much, that I can barely sleep, but at least it means they're doing okay. Now I have some amazing news." She paused for a minute before she said excitedly, "We got the house!"

Oliver grinned as he gently pulled her in to a hug. "That's great. We'll have to wait a little time to move in, but that is a big relief knowing that the babies will be taken to their permanent home, and we won't have to move them from place to place like William."

Oliver still hadn't told Felicity about the custody battle, because he knew the second he did her heart rate would leap and she and the babies could not handle that. He needed to wait just a few more weeks until the babies were 28 weeks along, then it was much safer if anything were to happen.

"Are you okay? You looked stressed." She asked concerned.

Oliver quickly tried to disguise his features as he said, "No, no I just have had a long week with Thea and Roy. I'll be fine."

The next night Oliver was helping William tie his tie outside the courthouse as they both had grim expressions on their faces. Oliver's lawyer met them by the doors and asked, "Are you both ready?"

Oliver nodded as he placed his hand on William's shoulder and guided him into the courtroom. When they walked in, William's grandparents ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"How are you baby?" the grandmother asked as if in the last two weeks William had obviously been abused by Oliver because he was an "incompetent fool".

"Okay," he said sadly, not because of what had happened, but because of what was to come.

The judge called the court to session. Everyone stood and then sat when he told them to, and then Oliver and the grandparents attorneys both stood. Oliver's was a nice young woman with flaming red hair and a second hand blue suit. The grandparent's attorney was a much taller man with what looked to be a brand-new suit, and brown short hair atop his head. They introduced their case, and then the grandparent's attorney asked to bring Oliver to the stand. Oliver made his way over to the stand, and sat in front of the sleeze ball attorney.

"Hello, Oliver. What kind of a job do you have?"

Oliver took a deep breath before saying, "I had a job, but recently quit to take care of my family."

The attorney smiled, "Ahh, yes. And what job was that?"

"I was working at a store as a cashier."

"I'm assuming minimum wage, sir?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Where do you currently live?"

"I live in a loft downtown."

"A loft downtown? The last I heard, you were crashing on your sister's couch, and William didn't even have a bed to sleep in."

"Objection," Oliver's lawyer intervened, "Oliver is currently residing in his sister's house to help take care of her while she's on bed rest and her boyfriend is unable to help because of a broken leg sir."

"Sustained."

"Right. Thank you for bringing that up, by the way. Oliver is it true that you are not married to the woman that is having your children?"

Oliver clenched his teeth. "Yes, but I-"

"And you weren't married to William's mother either, at the time of his conception or after that?"

"No."

"So, how are we supposed to guess that Oliver is a responsible male role model for this young boy, if he doesn't own up to his responsibilities and marry either of the woman that brought his children into the world."

"Objection." Oliver's Attorney said again. "Mr. Queen did not know of his son when he was born, so he would have had no reason to marry the woman."

"Sustained, Mr. Hankson, if you cannot get your facts straight I'm going to have to ask you to leave this courtroom," the judge reprimanded.

"Sorry, I just have a few more questions. Oliver, is it true that your girlfriend is in the hospital?"

"Yes," Oliver said nervously as he wondered where he was going with that.

"And that is because she had a placental abruption while carrying your twins, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"She is still only 24 weeks along correct?"

"Yes."  
"And so she will have to stay in the hospital for a few more months, and then when she gets out, she will need a lot of help to get back into the swing of things, so you will be taking care of two infants, practically on your own. And of course, that is if everything goes well, and I think we all know in situations like this one, complications typically arise."

"Objection. Relevance?"

"I'll allow it. Hurry it up, though."

"Yes sir. All I am saying is that Oliver, I don't think you are seeing the complications that may arise while taking care of all of those people by yourself."

"I have family and friends that will help."

"Certainly, like your sister who is on bedrest, and her boyfriend who has a broken leg and is also currently unemployed. If you have so many people to help you, why do you have to be the one to move in with your sister, when I'm sure there are people dealing with a lot less that could have done it, right?"

Oliver was speechless. This guy was better than he expected, but he still held out hope for his attorney.

"That is why my clients are looking for full custody of the child. Of course, they have agreed to let Oliver have visitation rights if and when he gets his life together. That will be all."

Mr. Hankson sat and Oliver's attorney took her turn.

"Hello, Oliver. How old are you?"

"I am 31 years old."

"Still quite young, I see. Doesn't your girlfriend own Queen Consolidated?"

"Yes mam."

"So, she could provide financially for all five of you, correct?"

"Yes."

"And didn't you just buy I house together with four bedrooms. One for you two and all three of your children?"

"Yes, we did."

"And can we say that ever since William's mother passed away, all of your decisions have been made with William's best interest in mind."

"Absolutely."

"You even went as far as to get him into an elite private school, where he is doing quite well with fitting in and has excellent grades, correct?"

"Correct."

"And when do you plan to move into your new house?"

"Well, my sister's boyfriend should be able to take care of her in the next month. So probably in four to five weeks."

"Well that doesn't seem too bad. Has William showed any protest to having to live with your family."

Oliver smiled. "No, he loves it. He is really close to my sister's boyfriend."

"And what Mr. Hankson said earlier, about him not having his own bed, is that correct."

"No, William is sleeping on a pull-out couch."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad for a temporary arrangement. Does William like that?"

"Yeah, he said he's never slept on one before, so it's pretty cool to him."

"So, this is all kind of like an adventure for William, yet still stable enough that he is well adjusted and doing above average in almost all of his classes. I don't see the reason to take William away from his only living parent, if he is doing so well. That is why I am fighting for Oliver to have full custody of the young boy."

The judge seemed to be in deep thought, and after a few moments he said, "Alright, let's take a quick recess. We will reconvene in 30 minutes."

Oliver got down off the stand and walked over to his attorney.

"I think it's going well," she said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm still worried, though. Their attorney somehow figured out everything that has ever happened in my life."

"Well that is his job," she pointed out.

After the thirty minutes were up, the judge made his way back to his seat.

"Okay, I have gone over what has happened today, and I am having Mr. and Mrs. Clayton have custody of Mr. William Clayton for this weekend. Tomorrow, Mr. William Clayton will go with Mr. and Mrs. Clayton to Central City. We will come back to this on Monday morning at 10 a.m." He hit his gavel down to show that they were done for the day. Oliver sighed as he lead an equally disappointed William out of the courtroom.

His grandparents made their way over to them with large grins on their faces. His grandmother leaned down and said, "Oh, I cannot wait for you to come stay with us. We have a room all ready for you. Drop him off at this hotel tomorrow right after school. Bye baby," she said as she gave Oliver a folded sheet of paper and then kissed William on the cheek.

The next day Oliver didn't visit Felicity, because he knew that if he did she would see right through him, so instead he made up an excuse about Thea needing him, and instead went to help Laurel find a guy that could help her with her case. At two thirty, Oliver drove to the front of the school where William was standing, but instead of talking to his friends, he was standing between a short boy, and a much larger one, who looked pissed. He was shouting things at William, but William didn't even do so much as flinch as the bully, who looked to be around 15, as he got in his face. Once the bully realized that William was not going to back down, he pushed William to the ground, but instead of giving up, William jumped right to his feet and shoved the guy back. He stumbled a bit, then when he got his footing, he pulled his arm back, and punched William in the face. Oliver jumped out of his car as soon as he saw, and helped William to his feet, his heart breaking as he saw the blood around his eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked William, who weakly nodded. He then turned to the bully, who now looked frightened as he saw how big Oliver was.

Oliver got up in his face and said slowly, "You mess with my son again, it won't be him who has the black eye. You hear me?"

The kid nodded then ran away as fast as he could, stumbling as he looked back to see if Oliver was following him.

Oliver walked him to the car, and when the doors were shut, Oliver asked, "What the heck was that?"

William was a little taken aback by Oliver's sudden anger at him. "He was pushing my friend, Henry around, so I told him to stop. He pushed me, I pushed back, he socked me. I thought that is what you would have wanted me to do."

Oliver felt bad as he saw the hurt look in William's eyes, so he dropped his angered expression. "Do you realize that I am going to have to drop you off with your grandparents, with you looking like that?"

Realization dawned on his face as he realized how bad this was for his father. "I am so so so so so sorry Oliver. I just didn't want my friend to be the one to end up with the black eye."

Oliver nodded understandably, "I'm proud of you, and I will teach you how to fight. Let's get some ice on that."

Oliver drove to a grocery store and picked up a bag of frozen peas, which he placed on his eye as they drove to the motel. Oliver grabbed his overnight bag from the trunk and handed it to him. "Are you sure you don't want me to go up there with you?"

"Yeah, they're only on the second floor, and I think it is better if I explain what happened first."

"Okay." Oliver pulled him in a tight hug. "I love you, have fun. I'll pick you up before school on Monday, okay?"

"Okay, bye Oliver."

Oliver watched as William walked into the motel, then waited until he got a text saying he got in the room before he drove away to the hospital. He realized the previous night, that there was a fair chance he would not be the one receiving custody, and after the black eye he figured that he needed to tell Felicity now. He just has to be gentle about it.

When he got to the hospital, he smiled when he noticed that for the first time, she was not on her computer doing work, but instead watching Friends. She closed her laptop when she saw Oliver, and said, "Hey, where is William?"

"About that, we need to talk."

Felicity noticed his dark expression and asked, "Oh no, did he get taken again?"

Oliver shook his head as he felt his eyes widen with tears. "No, but… his grandparents arrived a few weeks ago, and they are suing for custody. They have William this weekend, because the judge ordered it. I don't know what's going to happen."

Felicity expression turned furious as she said, "Oh my gosh, Oliver I cannot believe that you kept something from me, again. That is our problem, and you can't seem to grasp that."

"I was looking out for you and the babies, if you are too stressed, then something bad might happen again."

Felicity groaned as she rolled her eyes, "You thought telling me after you went to court and William got sent away for a weekend was better than telling me before, when I could have helped. Do you know how many people I could have called? Dozens upon dozens, Oliver. When is the next hearing?" she asked as she opened her laptop back up and started to send emails at practical supers peed.

"Monday." Oliver answered, defeated. He didn't even argue about her using her laptop, as he knew she would do anything in her power to make sure they kept William, and that is what made him love her even more.

He got nervous, though, when her heart rate started to elevate to a slightly dangerous number.

"Felicity, calm down and take a breath."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Oliver, but you just gave me a week's worth of work to do in two days, I can't calm down."

"You need t-"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDSON?!" William's grandfather asked as he pulled William into the room by the shirt collar.

"Sir, I-"

"YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GET CUSTODY NOW? AFTER YOU ABUSED HIM. WELL, I WOULD BE WORRIED NOW, IF I WERE YOU. BECAUSE WE ARE TAKING THIS TO THE COURTS AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR RIGHT'S RIPPED AWAY SO FAST, YOU WILL HAVE BURN MARKS."

"Oliver." Felicity said weakly, but he didn't hear her over the grandfather's loud voice.

"I didn't do anything. He got in a fight at school."

"Oliver." Felicity said, and was again ignored.

"Yeah, your "perfect" school that you raved about in court."

"OLIVER," she shouted, finally getting his attention before she let out a loud scream.

"FELICITY" Oliver shouted as he ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I think," she took a deep breath before continuing, "I think my water just broke."


	30. Author's note: names

Alright guys. It's time to vote on names! First I want to have your suggestions, then I will have a vote for the most popular

Have a great day, Scruffypalace


	31. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, I have posted two chapters in the past week and as many of you may know, the last on ending with a cliff hanger. After that I put up an authors note asking for suggestions for names, which I have gotten some great ones so far, but I realized tonight while looking at my views per chapter, that more people were reading my author's note than my last chapter. I just wanted to make sure that the people who go to this fanfiction for updated chapters aren't shipping to the last chapter and thinking that all I posted was the author's note, then leaving. So I just wanted to tell people who are reading this now, that I posted the last two chapters and author's notes in the last couple of days to make sure you don't skip over those pretty important chapters.

Also, don't forget to send in your name ideas! I need a boy and girl name and more if you have any suggestions for thea and Roy's baby.

Have a terrific day,

Scruffypalace


	32. Chapter 25

_"_ _FELICITY," Oliver shouted as he ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _I think," she took a deep breath before continuing, "I think my water just broke."_

"What? Are you sure?" Oliver asked, making Felicity look at him with outrage.

"Yes, I think I can tell if an odd liquid is making its way out of me, Oliver," she said sounding infuriated. Her face clenched as she held her stomach and screamed out in pain.

"Okay, I'll go get a doctor." He went up to William's grandfather and said, "Get out of here."

"I am not leaving until we talk about you abusing my grandson."

Oliver had to do everything in his power to keep himself from punching this man to the ground. He first ran out of the room and got one of the doctors to come in, then he turned to the old man and said, "Listen, I have never, and never will, lay a hand on my son. Now take him to your place and if you don't have him back by Monday before school, then I will make sure that you never see him again."

The man looked astonished that Oliver would threaten, but he did what he was told. The doctor check Felicity and then after whispering back and forth between him and the nurse, he said, "Felicity it looks like you are in labor."

"What?" she asked panicked, "I'm only twenty-four weeks."

"I know, that is why we are doing everything we can to stop it. Nathan, give her Terbutaline. It should help the labor process to slow down, but since the water has broke we are going to have to deliver these babies soon." Felicity groaned as her eyes filled with tears and her heartrate jumped. "Felicity, I know this is a stressful time for you, but I promise, we will do everything in our power to make sure that these babies are in the best care. Just take deep breaths and listen to everything we say. Oliver, I need to speak with you outside."

Oliver walked with the doctor to the hallway in concern, which only grew when the man shut the door. "Listen Oliver, we can hold this labor off for a few hours, and give the baby a shot to help their lung growth, but it looks like there might be another problem. We have discovered a problem with baby A's lungs. Her lung growth is not where it should be, and we fear that chances of her surviving being born this early are probably less than ten percent." Oliver felt his heart stop when he said that. He didn't know if he was ever going to be able to take in another breath again. The doctor wasn't done though. "There is something I was thinking, but it is so rare, that we have only ever done this twice in this hospital. We were thinking that we give them both steroids to help their lung growth, then we deliver the boy, and hope that it stops the labor for the time being. Now, even if it works out, it is still quite rare and she will still be born prematurely, but we can save her from not only dying, but also having significant health problems in the future. It's the only option at this time."

Oliver nodded then said, "I'll go tell her."

He walked into the room while he tried to keep the terrified look off of his face for her sake.

"What did he say?" she asked. Oliver explained everything the doctor had told him, and they both cried together for their kids, and what will happen. The doctor came in and gave the girl baby steroids, and checked Felicity.

"Okay, so it seemed the Terbutaline is doing its job as you are only two centimeters dilated," he told them.

"What will happen to our son after he is born?" Felicity asked tried to calm herself.

"Well, we will immediately transport him to the NICU, where he will be treated with excellent care. We can't be sure what he will and will not need, as it is hard to guess with a baby this small. We will do everything we can to make sure that your babies are okay. I promise you that."

Hours passed by quickly, and Oliver never left Felicity's side. He called Thea and told her what was going on, and told her to tell everyone else.

"I'm so scared," Felicity said as she finished another contraction.

"I know. I am too, but our son and daughter are going to be okay. They will have a long road ahead, but I am sure that we will one day take them to our new home, and put them in their own over decorated nurseries. We are going to have two babies, okay. I promise you," Oliver said, knowing that it would be hard to keep that promise as he couldn't do anything seeing as he wasn't a doctor, but it seemed to help Felicity's nerves a little and that was all that Oliver cared about. Before they knew it it was 1:49 in the morning. Dr. Quain had checked on them multiple times, until the last time when he came in at 1:30, and saw that she was fully dilated.

"Okay Felicity. I'm going to need for you to give me a big push while I count to ten, okay?"

Felicity nodded as she started to push while nurses stood in the background waiting for the premature infant. After what felt like hours to Felicity, their son was born. He was limp and quickly turning blue.

"What's wrong? Is he breathing?" Oliver asked.

No one answered him as the baby was quickly rushed out of the room. Oliver turned back to Felicity, and she said desperately, "GO! Go with him."

"They went to the NICU; fourth floor," the doctor told him as he went back to seeing if the labor was stopped or not. "Alright, it looks like it stopped for now, but it can start again anytime, so you are going to need to stay on this bed completely still. We will update you on your son soon." Then he walked out of the room, leaving Felicity alone.


	33. NAME VOTING!

Hey guys,

So it is time to vote on first names, as their first names wil help determine the middle names. Alright so give me your favorite, or even your top three. If you feel like you have a good one too, then send it in. Have a great day!

) Ezri

2) Khloe or Chloe

3) Jade

4) Lydia

5) Carson

6) Addison (add)

7) Mia

8) Deardon

Boy names

1) Aiden

2) Archer

3) Dowdy

4) Jackson

5) Nathan

6) Cole

7) Robert (Robbie)

8) Owen (it means warrior)


	34. Chapter 26

_**SUP, THE POLES ARE NOW CLOSED. The names for both of the twins are both chosen. Their first name will be first place, and their middle name will be the runner up. Also, I would like to remind everyone I am not a doctor, and all I know is what I have looked up online. If something is inaccurate, I am sorry, but all I have is an associate's degree in theatre. Have a wonderful day, - ScruffyPalace!**_

Waiting was not something Oliver was good at. The only times he had to wait for news was when it was typically bad, and he knew it wasn't going to be amazing, no matter what the turnout was. He was sitting with his head in his hands, and he had been in that same position for the last half hour as he waited right outside of the NICU for any news on his son. Gosh, right now, he had a big chance of losing not just one son, but both, and his daughter isn't in much better shape. Finally, a short woman with bright blond hair stepped out of the NICU and walked up to him.

"Hi, Mr. Queen?" she asked.

"Yes, how is he?" he asked urgently.

"We had to open his airway, then we gave him a shot of surfactant which will help his lungs to keep opening and closing. We then put him on a breathing tube. He has Respiratory Distress Syndrome, which is very typical for preemies his age, and should go away on its own. He is on a feeding tube and will need to stay on it for at least 11 weeks. He also has a heart murmur that is not severe, so it should go away on its own, as well. I'm not going to lie, the next week will be the most critical, but he has a much higher chance of survival, compared to if he was born even a few days earlier. Now, with all that out of the way, would you like to meet your son?"

Oliver debated over what he should do. He wanted to run to Felicity and tell her everything, but he knew that she would be pissed if he showed up without any sort of picture to show her, so he took a deep breath and nodded.

The nurse led him into the NICU where there were four babies, each with their own set of machines. There were two babies that were small, but looked like they may be close to leaving seeing as they weren't on breathing or feeding tubes, and there was one who looked like he or she wasn't too far behind the others, but the one furthest from the door was the one that shattered his heart into a million pieces. There was his baby, who was only wearing a diaper and a hat that covered almost his entire head. Oliver couldn't see much of his tiny face because the baby had a tube in his nose and his mouth. The worst part about this, was that Oliver had no control over the turnout, and he had never felt that way before. He's always had some sort of way to save the ones he loved. There were a few exceptions, of course, but this was completely different. His son was hanging on by a thread, and from what the doctors had told him, it was a thin one.

"Would you like to touch him?" the nurse asked, pulling Oliver out of his thoughts. He looked at her nervously, so she smiled sweetly at him, then said, "It's okay. He may be small and quite fragile, but I promise that he can take more than it might look."

Oliver thought sure she was lying to make him feel better, because that baby didn't look like it could fit a pair of lungs in its tiny chest, but he trusted her enough to lead him to the side of the incubator. Oliver sat in the seat beside it, then slowly took his thumb and glided it across his tiny head. He felt tears well up in his eyes, which he quickly wiped away with his sleeve. He had a tube coming out of his nose and his mouth, and it was extremely intimidating. Oliver just wanted someone to tell him something that he could do to help. He would move heaven and earth for the small boy lying in the incubator in front of him. The boy who was too young to have something as simple as body heat so he had to be put under a heat lamp. He took his pointer finger and gently laid it into the grasp of the infant.

"Hey Bud," said Oliver, who didn't care that he sounded weak and his voice seemed to crack, "I'm your dad. I want you to know that I love you so much, and that I will do anything possible to get you out of here healthy and quickly. I know it will be hard, but I'm going to need you to fight, okay? You have the strongest mother upstairs making sure your sister stays safe, so she can't meet you quite yet, but I can promise you that she and I love you with our entire hearts. You also have an older brother, and I know he is pretty excited to meet you, too."

If he gets the chance to.

Oliver didn't know if he could handle all the things that had been thrown at him. A few months ago, Oliver didn't have any kids, and all he had to worry about were his friends who he could protect by being the Arrow, but he didn't have any expertise in being a lawyer or a doctor, so now he couldn't help any of his children. One of his sons was with his grandparents who had probably already called their attorney about Oliver "abusing him"; one was severely premature and having machines feed him and helping him breathe, and his daughter wasn't born yet, and she already had problems with her lungs. Felicity couldn't even come down and meet their son, and probably wouldn't be able to see him in person for the next four weeks, and that was if all went well with their daughter. She could be born anytime, and the sooner, the higher the chance of her dying. Suddenly, Oliver's throat started to tighten as he tried to swallow, but found it to be impossible. He stood, and gently backed away from his son until he was standing in the hallway. One of the nurses in the room ran out and told him something, but Oliver couldn't hear her over the beat of his rapid heart. He felt his head start to feel heavier and heavier until his feet couldn't hold himself up anymore. He tried to get to a chair, but ended up blacking out before he could take a step.

A few minutes later, Oliver woke up sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall, and a nurse sticking smelling salts in his face.

"Mr. Queen, how do you feel?" she asked.

He tried to situate himself into a better position, but as he moved a sharp pain coursed through his head. "Ow."

The nurse handed him an ice pack, which he took gratefully, then shoved it on the bump on the back of his head.

"Your head should be fine. You don't seem to have a concussion, but just to be safe, don't fall asleep for a while," she instructed.

He nodded before he stood up, ignoring the protests from the nurse as he did so.

"Sir, you shouldn't get up so fast. Take your time."

"No, I need to get a picture of my son, then go and see my girlfriend. She needs to know that he's okay." Oliver walked back into the room and looked back at his son, and it hurt just as much as the first time. He slid his phone out of his pocket, then made sure to get a good photo that showed all of him, but left out the machines in the background. He sat there for a few more moments looking down at him, before he said, "I'll be back. I love you." He took the elevator up to Felicity's floor, then walked quickly down the hallway, till he reached her room.

When he walked in, the first thing he noticed were the tear tracks that flowed down her closed eyes and stained her beautiful, pale face. Oliver walked over to her, and placed his hand in hers as he watched her sleep. She probably ended up crying herself to sleep, and it Shattered Oliver's already broken heart to think of her all alone as she wondered if their son would live. He placed his hand on top of her stomach where his daughter still resided, and said, "Hey baby girl. I'm gonna need you to do something for me. Stay in there as long as possible. It would be amazing if you could make it to term, but if you could just stay in there for at least four to six more weeks, that would be enough. It must be weird being without your brother in there, but I guess now it's more spacy, so you have room to grow big and strong before you come out to meet us. Don't worry, we'll keep your brother healthy so that one day we can take you both home and put you in your new nurseries, that have yet to be created. I love you." Once he felt a light kick hit against his hand, he leaned over and kissed the spot.

Felicity stayed asleep for a few more hours, then her eyes slowly fluttered open. When she looked over at Oliver, she smiled, but then she remembered what happened, and became panicked.

"Oliver, is he okay?" she asked quickly as she tried to sit up, but stopped when she remembered she was supposed to stay still.

"Shh, he's okay. He is on a lot of machines, but he's okay," Oliver assured her. She still looked unconvinced, so Oliver took out his phone and showed her the picture.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she stared at their son. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried, I worried myself to sleep. Gosh, Oliver I was so," tears started to fill her eyes as she tried to speak, "I was so scared."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her gently, and said, "Me too, but he has a chance. They both do."

Oliver stayed the night in the chair with Felicity's hand never leaving his grasp. The next morning, he awoke to an arm that was asleep, and a tired looking girlfriend gently rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said quietly.

He leaned over, kissed her forehead, then said, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, anxious, uncomfortable. The usual," she said, making Oliver frown.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

She gave him a cheeky grin as she asked, "Could you take one of the pillows from behind my head and put it under my feet, then give me a quick massage?"

He rolled his eyes playfully, then said, "Sure."

He gave her a long massage that was filled with her saying, "Oh yeah, right there," repeatedly for half an hour, before a doctor walked in and interrupted them.

"Hello, I am doctor Sarra, I am a neonatologist, and I have some news about your son. We performed a lot of tests and screenings this morning to see how well your son's organs are operating, tested his blood for anemia, and we did the vison and hearing test. His organs seem to be functioning very well for a preemie of his age, which is a good sign. He does have mild anemia, so we are going to need your consent for a blood transfusion. He is twelve inches and 501 kilograms. His vision seems good at this point, but we will test again when he is older and has more control of his eyes. There is one thing we need to discuss, though." Oliver sat beside Felicity, her grasp tight on his hand as she thought about what could be wrong with their baby. "Your son failed the first hearing test, which is when we play a sound and wait for a reaction. When we didn't receive one, we used our second test where we try to see any reaction in his brain during to hearing test, because children this age tend to have a harder time passing the first test, but he failed the second one, too. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your son is fully deaf."


	35. One Crazy Night

Hey, I just wanted to tell all my arrow fans out there that I have posted a new fanfiction called One Crazy Night. Before you read I want to let you know it is NOT Barry/ Oliver, because it may sound that way at first. One night, Barry, Oliver, and Felicity went undercover to catch a guy who was creating a new drug that was ten times worse than vertigo. Barry and Oliver get dosed, so they end up sleeping together. They agree to never mention it again, and a week later Barry is struck by lightning and put in a coma. Everything seems normal till about a month later when Cisco notices a fetus inside of Barry. Don't like Mpreg, don't read it. I hope some of you check it out. :-)


	36. Chapter 27

**Hey, I know that I have not put William's power into a chapter yet, because of all the other drama, but here it is. Finally, William's power will be revealed.**

"Are you, are you sure?" Felicity asked, not able to believe that her son, who was barely a day old, was deaf.

The doctor nodded and said, "Yes, but there are plenty of ways we can help him. If the problem is due to underdeveloped ears, then we can use a hearing aid once we move him from the NICU, and when he is older we can talk about cochlear implants and if they would be beneficial. Of course, there is the chance that he was born without cochlea, which would mean that it couldn't be corrected. Now the biggest problems right now are his breathing and his low red blood cell count. He is looking towards getting a blood transfusion soon, probably today or tomorrow-"

"-I'll donate," Oliver interrupted.

The doctor gave him a small smile as he said, "While we do appreciate your donation, it is not necessary. Anyway, your blood would take weeks to test and filter, so it wouldn't be ready for your son. You can always donate and have some stored for another time he may need it, if you want. Of course, you will have to be the same blood type, but I promise you, our blood is just as safe as yours is. I need you to sign this paper saying that you give consent to give him one." He handed Oliver the sheet of paper, which he quickly read before signing in and handing it back to him.

Once the doctor was out of the room, Oliver looked over at Felicity and saw that she was close to hyperventilating. He ran over to her side and held onto her hand as he coached her, "Felicity breathe. Slow deep breaths, okay. He is going to be okay. Plenty of people are deaf and live great lives. Plus, did you hear the doctor, they have plenty of new surgeries and technology out these days, so they could probably help him gain some hearing."

Felicity tried to calm her breathing, but everything the doctor said was flooding her brain and making it hard to concentrate on anything else. "He… can't hear… Oliver he… can't hear our voices…he won't…be able to… hear…I don't know…what."

"Felicity look at me. _Look at me,"_ he said as he held the sides of her head gently. Once her gaze found Oliver's, he told her slowly, "Breathe." She watched as he breathed slowly in and out, and mimicked him until she was calmer. "He is going to be okay. We are going to get through this, and if we can we will get the cokeal thingy-"

"-Cochlear implant," she corrected.

"Yeah, that. Then we will get it. He will live a great life. With you as his mom, how could he not?" Felicity smiled a small smile at the compliment, then grabbed on to his hand tightly as she groaned.

"Why is everything going so wrong right now. Can't we just have two healthy hearing babies and a kid who is not in the middle of custody battle. Why can't we win for once?"

"We do. We have won, and we will win again. We just have to be patient."

Felicity fell asleep soon after because all the emotional distress wore her out quickly, so Oliver took that opportunity to call his lawyer who had been trying to get into contact with him all morning.

"OLIVER, WHY THE HECK HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONE?" The lawyer yelled as soon as he picked up.

"I've had a long night," Oliver told him.

"Well, it's about to get a lot longer. The Claytons called their lawyer, and said that they have proof you physically abused their grandson and are going to use it against you when we go back to court on Monday. Please tell me this is not accurate."

"Of course not," Oliver said defensively, "I would never hurt my son. He got a black eye in school, some asshole bully gave it to him, but they think that I gave it too him."

The lawyer breathed a sigh of relief. "Few, okay we can deal with this. They have nothing against you as long as William tells the truth. You don't think there would be any reason for him to lie, do you?"

Oliver didn't believe would lie, but he might if he feels that his mother would have wanted him to live with his grandparents, and of course not to mention all of the stress that has been circulating around the Queen-Smoak household.

"I don't think so, I-" Oliver was interrupted by a phone call from William. "He's calling, I have to go." Oliver hung up the phone, ignoring the protests from his lawyer, then answered William. "Hey buddy."

"Dad? I need your help," William said in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, fearing that William may have been kidnapped again.

"I was on the balcony in the room they set up for me, and I dropped my Gameboy over the side, only it landed on the edge of the other side, so I climbed over to reach for it, b-but I fell and-ow," he screamed, "I fell of the side of the house. I think I broke my arm."

Oliver internally groaned. "Are you on your way to the hospital?"

"No, I'm at home alone, and I locked myself out too."

"What?" Oliver asked outraged, "They left you home alone!"

"Yeah, I think they went to a movie or something. What do I do?"

"Have you called them yet?"

"Yeah, they didn't pick up."

Oliver thought it over for a moment, knowing that it would take him 8 hours to get to central city. Then suddenly, he got an idea. "Okay, I have a friend who lives in central city, he can pick you up and take you to the hospital."

"Okay, tell him to hurry," William said as he groaned in pain.

"Don't worry he will." Oliver sent called Barry on the phone and asked him to take William to the hospital, which he said he would, then got into back into contact with his laywer.

"I have something that you need to hear."

 **IN CENTRAL CITY**

Barry ran a star struck William to the hospital where it was confirmed that his arm was broken. After the doctor wrapped his arm in a cast. He tried to think of something to ask his hero.

"So," he started, "you are a friend of my dad?"

Barry laughed, "Yeah, you could say that. We have teamed quite a few times."

"That's cool."

Barry could tell that the boy was too nervous to say anything else, so he asked, "Do you want to see something cool?"

William nodded. Barry stood up and ran out of the room. He returned a couple seconds later with two ice cream cones.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

William grabbed the Chocolate out of his hand and said, "Thanks."

They chatted as they finished their ice creams, then William walked over to the door and closed it, then turned around and asked, "Do you want to see something cool?"

Barry looked apprehensive as the boy did just break his arm and Oliver would not be happy if he broke the other one, but nodded anyway. William climbed up onto the bed and stood at the edge. He was about to take a step off it when Barry asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

William nodded enthusiastically, before walking off the edge of his bed. Only, he didn't immediately fall. Instead, he kept walking, on the air.

"You see, I wasn't completely honest when I said I fell off the side of the house. I had gotten on the other side safely, but then the wind blew, and I stumbled backward. Only, I didn't fall straight to the ground, instead I walked on air, seriously. I was in the air for like thirty seconds, before I freaked out and lost control." He continued to move around before he started to stumble. Luckily, Barry noticed and caught him before he could fall, and sat him back down on the bed.

Barry stood across from him and asked, "So you can…fly?"

William nodded happily. "I can fly. Don't tell anybody, okay?"

Barry nodded. "Okay."

 **Hey guys, so there it is. William's power is flight. My sister asked Stephen Amell what power William would have if he had a power, and he said flying. Tell me what you think!**


	37. Chapter 28

**Happy December 1** **st** **everybody. I love December. My sister's birthday and Christmas all in one awesome month, plus winter break! Hope y'all have a fabulous December, and in honor of my favorite month, here is a chapter with no cliffhanger! I don't know how many chapters I plan to post between now and Christmas, probably more depending on the amount of reviews I get, but I plan to post one on Christmas or Christmas Eve as a present, so I have to set everything up for that chapter. When you think of William, by the way, think of him in taken from season 4. Hope y'all are having a good day, - ScruffyPalace!**

Barry ran to Star City, picked up Oliver, ran him all the way back to Central City to sign William out of the hospital, then ran them both to Star City and with a quick wink at William, ran back to Central City to let the family have some alone time. Oliver didn't tell Felicity what happened with William, and William still hadn't told Oliver the whole truth about what happened when he fell, so they both were quite tense. They walked from the elevator to the NICU. Oliver wasn't sure if they would let William in, with him only being 10, but Oliver figured there was no harm in asking. When they reached the door, Oliver asked the nurse.

She smiled and said, "Yes, he is allowed to come in as long as you have proof that he's up to date on his immunization records and we have to take his temperature and check for any other sign of sickness first. Is that okay?"

Oliver nodded then pulled out his immunization records that Felicity had already printed out for him just in case. They took his temperature and made sure he didn't have any signs of the flu, then gave them some scrubs to change into. They were ready to go, but right as William reached for the door handle, Oliver placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently to tell him to stop for a second.

He knelt to William's height, and covered his empty shoulder with his other hand. "Listen, your brother, he's really, really small. He's also hooked up to a lot of machines that are feeding him and helping him breathe, so it might be scary, but I promise everything and everyone in there are there to help him. Tell me if you feel scared or anxious, okay?"

William nodded, but his face already showed signs of worry. Oliver placed his hand on William's back and led him in the room. William's eyes darted around to look at the other babies that were both being comforted by their parents, and then he looked at the one in the far left corner, the one without anybody to comfort him. He slowly made his way over to him, and his heart started to raced. He felt scared. He hadn't been around too many babies in his young life, but he knew they weren't supposed to be this small.

"Hi," William said as he gathered enough courage to introduce himself, "I'm William, I'm your big brother." William looked up at Oliver and asked, "Can I touch him?"

Oliver was about to shake his head no, when the nurse came up behind them and said, "Yes, as long as it's alright with your father, and only really gentle touches, okay?"

William's eyebrow's shot up at Oliver, who nodded. Both father and son stuck one hand into the little boy's incubator. Oliver rubbed his son's leg, while William placed his finger in his tiny hand as gently as possible.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

Oliver sighed. "I don't know. He's little. It's taking a lot just to keep him alive right now." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Also, we found out this morning that he's deaf."

William's eyes welled up with tears, but he quickly wiped them away with his free hand. Oliver placed his arm around his back, and pulled him into his chest.

"What's his name?"

Oliver's eyes widened as he realized that they had never actually came up with a name. The entire pregnancy had been drama after drama, so they didn't have a minute to sit down and skim through a baby names book.

"We haven't decided yet," Oliver admitted, feeling as though he had failed his son for not being able to give him something as simple as a name.

"Well, I'll just call him Owen for now. It means warrior."

Oliver thought it over for a moment as he looked down at his younger son. "Owen. That suits him."

They stayed in the room for a little while longer, until a nurse tapped on Oliver's shoulder to tell them that visiting hours were almost over. Oliver said goodbye to his son, and led William out of the room, but right before he got to the door, he quickly turned back around and slipped his bracelet off his arm, giving it to the nurse. "It was my mom's. She gave it to me to be strong when I started getting bullied in elementary school. I want my brother to have it. Can you find a way to make sure that it stays near him?" the nurse smiled and nodded, promise to take good care of it. William then walked over to the incubator and said, "I know you can't hear me, but you need to get better. You have a mom, a dad, and me waiting to hold you, plus you also have a twin sister, so you gotta stay healthy. I just lost my mom, I don't want to lose my little brother too. I love you." After he gently nudged the baby's hand with his finger like a fist bump, he turned back to Oliver and let him take him out of the room.

While they walked towards the elevator, Oliver ruffled William's hair and said, "You are already an amazing big brother. I'm proud of you." It was as if those words broke a dam, because William's eyes started to fill with tears.

"He was too tiny. He's going to die, isn't he?" William asked.

Oliver wrapped his arms around him and tried to stop the tears that were inevitably filling his eyes. "I don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I don't know. He does have a chance, and really good doctors. Plus, he also has a big family that loves him, so we can't stop having hope."

Oliver led William to a chair, because he didn't want him crying in front of Felicity. Once the tears had subsided and William could breathe again, he rested his head against his father's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Oliver lifted him out of his chair and carried him into the hospital room, where a confused Felicity laid, staring at them. She raised her eyebrow, and Oliver just shook his head, mouthing the words later. Her eyes widened when she saw the blue cast the boy sported. Oliver tried to hide it, but since he had to lay him on the arm that wasn't broken, she saw the cast sticking out like a sore thumb.

Oliver moved to the reclining chair and leaned forward as his head sat in his hands. He didn't know what to think. There was too much to think about, yet nothing he could do, and Oliver felt the world crash in on him. He had to be strong for so many people, and nobody was there to be strong for him. As he thought about the battle he was in with fate, he remembered what William had said earlier.

"Hey Felicity, William had a name suggestion for our son. Owen, it means warrior."

Felicity smiled. She looked over at the sleeping boy who wore the look of distress on his face, even when he was asleep. He was only ten, yet going through so much stuff that even adults would have trouble handling. She wanted to be able to take him into her arms, and never let go, but she knew she couldn't, so she had to trust that Oliver would protect him enough for the both of them.

"I think it's perfect." She placed her hand on her stomach. "I think we have a whole family of Warriors."

 **Tell me what you think about how the story is going and what you would like to see more of. Reviews fuel me as I am a robot who does nothing, but write :-) Have a fabulous weekend, - ScruffyPalace!**


	38. Chapter 29

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT YOU SHOULD BE USED TO IT BY NOW, LOL. HOPE YOU ALL HAD WONDERFUL CHRISTMASES AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. i WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT I AM NOT A DOCTOR OR EVEN IN THE MEDICAL FIELD, SO ALL I KNOW ABOUT HOSPITALS AND PREMATURE BABIES, IS WHAT I CAN FIND ONLINE. I AM THANKFUL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS THAT EVERYONE LEFT, THEY ALWAYS WARM MY HEART. HAVE A GREAT NEW YEARS! - SCRUFFYPALACE**

Oliver never thought this day would come. If there was one thing Oliver never believed that he would learn, it's how to knit. Yet, here he sat, on a cold winter day, a few weeks before Christmas, watching a YouTube video on learning how to knit diaper covers and hats for preemies. Felicity didn't like the fact that all her son had to wear in his first few days of life were a diaper and a hospital cap. She thought that Owen should have something of his own to separate him from the other babies in that room, so she begged Oliver to learn to knit, since she couldn't. Another thing Oliver has taken to learning was sign language. It was William's idea. He downloaded an app and has been learning new words every day, then teaching them to Oliver. Felicity couldn't do the signing herself, so William would have her guess what he was signing instead.

It had been almost two weeks since Owen had been born, and so far, things had been going pretty well considering. He was still on a ventilator, but they took him off a couple of times in the last week. He also had a pretty steady heartbeat and the nurses had high hopes for him. Thea had gotten off bed rest after her last ultrasound showed the baby's measurements to be normal and that it's heart rate had picked up. The moving arrangements have been hard on William.

Originally, they had been living in Oliver's tiny house, but once Oliver got full custody of William, and they found out they were having twins, he sold the house to Thea and Roy, then moved into the loft until they could find a more permanent home for the family of five. The custody battle was quickly resolved when the judge found out that they had left William home alone, and didn't answer their phones when they repeatedly ignored his calls. Oliver and Felicity were trying to deal with their feelings, since they hadn't really talked about their relationship much since she was put in the hospital. Oliver wanted to forget about all their previous problems and move on, but he knew that in order to, he would have to talk with her about it. He figured it was better to bring it up after their daughter was born, to not cause her anymore stress.

Today was the first day someone besides Oliver and William was going to meet William. Thea had arrived with Roy in tow a few moments before William, so he and Roy kept her company while Oliver took Thea down to the NICU. The boy had grown a little in the last few weeks, and he had much more color to his face and body, but he was still nervous about her reaction. She was 18 weeks pregnant, with a little girl they had a recently discovered, and Oliver didn't want to scare her into thinking her daughter might be born early, thus creating unneeded stress, that could make her baby be born early. It would be a bad cycle.

Whenthey walked into the room, Oliver lead her over to the incubator where Owen was sleeping . His head was wrapped in an uneven hat that Oliver had placed on his head earlier that morning.

"Oh, wow," was all Thea could think to say when she saw her nephew for the first time in person."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed, knowing what she was saying with just those two words, "I know".

"How long will he be on all of these machines?" she asked.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and with a long sigh, he said, "No one knows. His lungs have improved faster than expected, but he's still going through a lot. Felicity is yearning for the day she can breastfeed him. Even if she can't do it directly. She just wants to know that she's doing something to help him because there isn't much else we can do."

Thea nodded as she gulped, "Hi Owen, I'm your Aunt Thea, and this," she said while pressing her hand against her stomach, "is your cousin. She will need two cousins to play with, so you gotta get bigger and stronger, okay? Plus, I know your older brother is getting very tired of being around adults all day." She held out her hand to put it into the incubator, but then stopped herself. "Can I?" she asked. He wore a look of uncertainty, which the nurse picked up on, so she answered for him.

"You can, just be careful. He's been having some skin sensitivity but as long as your gentle, he should be okay." Thea placed her hand into the incubator, and rubbed Owen's arm. "Ollie?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Roy and I have something to tell you."

 _ **(Back in Felicity's room)**_

"Married?" Oliver and Felicity asked in unison.

"Yeah," Thea answered, " We want to get married."

Both Oliver and Felicity were speechless, and the young couple grew nervous as to what they might say. Suddenly, a grin appeared on Oliver's face. "That's great." He jumped from his seat next to Felicity and gave her a loving, big brother hug. He then turned to Roy and held out his hand. "Welcome to the family. I trust you to treat her right."

"So, when were you thinking about having it?" Felicity asked.

Thea's grin grew as she turned to Roy and said, "That's the other thing. We were talking about it and with all the preparation it takes to have a big fancy wedding, and how neither of us really want that, so we figured, why not just get married right away?"

Oliver's jaw dropped to the floor. "But, Speedy," he proclaimed, "Didn't you always want this big wedding? You and mom used to sit around and plan things for hours."

Thea's expression grew solemn at the thought of her deceased mother, so Roy placed his hand in hers to comfort her. "Well, that was more of Mom's dream. I just did it because it was one of the only things we seemed to be able to bond over without getting into a shoe throwing fight Besides, I just want to be married to Roy already." "And of course we know you can't exactly go down to a small church with us and watch us get married, so we figured we would bring the church here."

William, who had been silent the entire time, jumped up and asked, "What, in this room?"

Thea nodded. "I can't exactly get married without my brother, my nephew, and my brother's...uh mother of his children slash my close friend, can I?" she asked. Awkwardness filled the air, so William decided to jump in.

"So, do you have a dress or a preacher or rings?"

"We've got that all covered." Roy answered. "So, what do you guys thing?"

Oliver glanced over at Felicity, who finally let herself smile. "Let's do this." (TWO HOURS LATER) Oliver couldn't step the tears in his eyes when he saw his sister make her way out of the bathroom wearing a gorgeous, yet simple white dress that went halfway down her shins, her hair was curled and it reached just past her shoulders, and she had light blue flats on that looked familiar.

"They were Mom's. She wore them on her wedding day, I figured if they couldn't be here in person, we could at least have them in spirit."

Oliver couldn't help it. He pulled his sister towards his chest, kissed her forehead, then asked, "We're going to be okay, right? Eventually we will be able to rest in peace and not have to be in a constant state of worry and sorrow?"

She pulled back and placed her hand on his cheeks. "Oh Ollie, you're a parent and I'm about to become one, we are never going to be able to live our lives without worry again," She half-joked, "but yeah, I do believe we're due for a few wins." She turned and walked into the elevator, but before the doors closed on her, she turned back and said, "And if I can have this," she said in reference to the wedding dress, "then so can you."

Diggle stood at the end of the room with Roy standing to his left, and a well-dressed William right behind him. Thea linked her arm with Oliver's, and they both walked slowly into the room while the wedding march played on William's phone. When they got right in front of Roy, he kissed her cheek before moving to stand to the right side of Diggle as Thea face Roy. "We gather here today, to bring together two people, Roy William Harper and Thea Dearden Queen, in holy matrimony. Now, do you have your own vows written up?"

Roy nodded before pulling a folded-up slip of paper out of his suit's jacket. He unfolded the paper, before clearing his throat and saying, "Thea, we have known each other for three years, and I can definitely say that they have been the best years of my life. When we met, I was stealing purses for money and I was seconds away from being thrown in prison, just like everyone else from the glades, but because of some bad lack of judgment," he said with a chuckle, "you took a chance on me. You made me realize that I could not only save myself, but save others as well. You saved my life Thea Queen, and I will spend the rest of my life being the best husband and father for our daughter, that I can be." Thea had to continuously wipe the tears from her eyes throughout his whole speech, and when he finished she had to close her eyes to compose herself.

"Well, I don't know how I will be able to compare to that." She placed her hands in Roy's. "Roy, I was a spoiled rich brat with a drug problem when you came into my life. I wasn't exactly a person someone would be proud to bring home to their parents. I was a Wreck. You and me, we are a team. We always have been, and we always will be, and now I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you. I didn't save your life, you saved mine." There was not a dry eye in the room as Thea wrapped up her vows. Even William had let a few tears slip, but he quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed.

"Alright, well let's exchange these rings," said Diggle. William pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the couple.

"Do you, Roy William Harper, take Thea Deardon Queen, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do," he responded.

And do you, Thea Dearden Queen, take Roy William Harper, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and told hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Roy immediately pulled Thea into a powerful yet gentle kiss. As Oliver looked at the newlyweds, he realized there was nothing he wanted to do more, than what he was about to do in this very moment. He briskly walked across the room to where Felicity was lying down, and then leaned over to where their faces we're an inch away, their lips almost touching. He didn't want to kiss her if it was going to make her upset, so he gave her the choice to do whatever she wanted. Luckily, they both had the same thing in mind as she lifted her head slightly off the pillow and connected her lips with his.


	39. Chapter 30

OMG, did you guys see the episode of this is us after the Super-bowl? I was freaking crying the whole time after he died. I'm sorry this took so long to update, and I promise to update this and my other chapters soon. Enjoy and review if you like it.

She hated irony. She really, really hated it. The funny thing is, Felicity never even believed in irony until that very day. The day their daughter was born. It was almost a month after Owen had been born, twenty-eight days to be exact, and since then he had been taken off the ventilator and put on a CPAP full time. He had also grown to be fifteen inches tall and almost two and a half pounds. Their daughter, on the other hand, was smaller than she should have been. Not only were her lungs still underdeveloped, she was also small being only 12 inches and 1.88 pounds. Felicity did everything she was told to do, even though staying in the exact same position for twenty-eight days was not an easy task, more like impossible. She wanted nothing more than to see her son and hold him in her arms while telling him how much she loved him over and over until he was out of the NICU and home in the nursery that she had helped design. It was the only thing she could do not to go totally insane. Finally, after 25 long days of planning and ordering off Amazon, then returning items because they weren't perfect and buying something else, the nursery was finished, and it looked perfect.

Anyway, back to why she hated irony. Well, it just so happened that the one day Oliver left Felicity's side since Owen had been born, was the day that their daughter decided to make her appearance in the world. She woke up that morning with a dull cramp making its way across her stomach. She didn't think anything of it and believed it would go away, but as the day went on she felt the pain grow until it reached horrible period level pain. She screamed out in pain and pressed the button for a nurse, who came in and told her that she was already six centimeters dilated and should deliver the baby by the end of the day. The doctor came in a little while later and confirmed that she was in delivery and there was no way of stopping it now, so Felicity reached over to her bedside table and called Oliver.

After she listened to his voicemail four times in a row, she groaned and left him a quick message saying, "I'm in labor, and I have no idea how long it will be before I deliver, so get your ass over here to this hospital and hold my hand, or I swear you will never see me naked again." She slammed her thumb down on the end button before throwing the phone back on the table and groaning through the contraction. She realized she may have been a little harsh on Oliver, since she was the one to convince him to go on the field trip to the science museum with William, but she was in pain, so she wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

She sat in pain for almost an hour before they finally gave her drugs, and then she was able to relax slightly. The relief was only for a few moments though, as she was told that her cervix was fully dilated, and they were going to take her to the delivery room in the next few minutes. She was terrified that she may have to deliver by herself without any support but luckily, right as the nurses stood by her bed and were about to wheel her to the other room, Oliver and William burst through the door. Their foreheads were both covered in beads of sweat and they were still catching their breath, but they both continued to run until they were at either side of her holding onto her hands tightly.

"I am so sorry. My phone died in the museum, then I couldn't charge it till we were back on the bus." Oliver kissed her forehead. "How are you doing?"

"Much better now that you're here. You almost missed it."

They wheeled her out of the room and to the delivery room with both William and Oliver not letting go of her hands the entire way. When they got to the door of the room, Felicity tried to get William to stay back because she didn't want to traumatize him, but the look in his eyes told her he wasn't going to leave her side. She didn't know if he was afraid of being alone or afraid of losing her, but she wasn't going to force him to leave if he didn't want to.

The pain was horrendous as Felicity pushed for over 45 minutes, until finally their daughter was in the world. Her relief was short lived, though, as they saw the baby with her cord wrapped around her neck, stopping any airflow and turning her blue. Even after the cord was taken off her neck, her airway was still blocked by something, because she still wasn't breathing. The doctor and nurses took her over to the corner of the room where the open incubator was sitting and they started using different mechanisms to try and start her breathing, but none of them seemed to be working as they doctors grew alarmed. They were pressing on her chest and trying to move the air through-out her tiny body. Felicity was seconds away from shoving all the nurses away from her daughter and wrapping her in her arms until she started to breathe, like you hear about in those rare stories. Every second she didn't have a heartbeat, felt like a year to the small family. William ran over to Oliver and dug his face into the older man's side while tears flowed freely down his face. Felicity was in the same position on Oliver's other side, making his shirt stained with tears. Oliver on the other hand, was stone faced. He couldn't breathe until his daughter took her first breath. His pulse was slow. So slow in fact, that Oliver was sure it would match that of his daughter's if this lasted any longer. Oliver felt like he now knew what being in the speed force felt like, because he knew that time was passing slower in that room, than it was anywhere else.

Finally, after minutes of waiting, they heard a nurse say, "I have a pulse," and color started to fill their daughter's body. They even saw the small wiggle of toes and the rise of her chest, before she was carted to the NICU.

Oliver finally let himself breathe again, and with that came a fresh wave of tears he had been holding back. He gave Felicity a delicate kiss, then William a manly kiss on the head as he held him in his arms.

They were wheeled back to their room, where Felicity could finally move around. That turned out to be more problematic than helpful, as she spent the entire time waiting for the doctor while she was fidgeting around in her bed. Luckily, she was too tired to stand up, so she couldn't pace around the room, something Oliver was grateful for, but they were still occupied by the minutes they spent trying to calm her down. They were so occupied, that they didn't noticed the doctor had walked into the room until he cleared his throat.

"We have stabilized your daughter and have her in NICU, right next to your son. She had an obstructed airway and her heart stopped for a few moments, but we were able to resuscitate her and get her hooked up to a breathing machine. Now, other than her slightly underdeveloped lungs, the more pressing issue right now is that we believe that she has a congenital heart defect. We would like to perform an X-ray and an electrocardiogram before we go further. If we find she does have a heart defect she may require surgery."

Felicity shuttered at the thought of her baby being only a couple hours old and already being told she needed surgery. She just wanted to run away from this horrible hospital that seemed to be incapable of giving good news, and never return. Of course, the rational part of her knew they were doing everything in their power to help her babies, but it still made her want to scream. She was so glad to have Oliver there for support, and to speak when she couldn't come up with the right words.

"How long will it take before you know whether or not she will need surgery?"

"We will know after we run some tests and see if she is strong enough to survive surgery right now. Like I said, I will know more once we run the tests. Before that, would you like to meet your daughter, Mrs. Queen?"

Felicity didn't bother to correct him as she started to slip off the bed and onto the floor. Oliver stopped her before her feet could touch the cold hospital ground, though. "Let's let the doctors remove the needles from your arms first."

Felicity didn't even realize she was tugging on machines until Oliver mentioned that, so with a quick reddening of the cheeks, she sat back in her bed and let the nurses do their job. When she was disconnected from the IV and fluids, Oliver lifted her off her bed and gently placed her in her wheelchair.

Felicity could barely contain her excitement that overcame her while she road down the elevator to the floor with the NICU. Once they reached the room, they had a quick overview of William again, then let the parents in, pointing over to where the twins were sitting in the left corner. Felicity's hand covered her mouth when she saw how many machines they were attached to, their daughter had many more than Owen whom they had been slowly weening off the machines. She was surprised at how big Owen seemed compared to the first time he saw him, though he was still quite small still seeing that he was born 12 weeks early. She reached through and gently touched his leg, making everything seem much more real to her, and making her heart swell and break at the same time. She wanted so badly to hold him. To have him in her arms and to kiss every square inch of his body while reassuring him that mommy loves him and will never let any thing bad happen to him ever again. She then looked over at their unnamed daughter who had a tube covering her nose and mouth, and the same pain and love overcame her again. It hurt a little more to know that she may need surgery and she was small for her age, only being 12 inches long while her brother was almost 16. Owen was spouting a tiny bit of dirty blond hair on his head, while his sister was completely bald. She had a little darker skin that matched Oliver's, while Owen's was lighter and matched Felicity's.

"Hi, babies. It's momma here. I know you haven't heard my voice in a while Owen, but I promise that from now on, I will be by your side every moment I can, and one day when you grow up and you have a girlfriend, I will be going with you on all your dates. You will hate it, but I won't care. I am so sorry that you both have to go through all of this pain, but I will bring you home one day." She reached out for Oliver's hand, "We will bring you home one day. And when that day comes we will put you in your cribs, and though you may be behind the other kids, we won't care. We will help you with every problem you come across, and we will never stop loving you." She brushed her hand across Owen's leg one more time, "I love you Owen Robert Smoak-Queen."

She then turned to a nurse and asked if she could put her hand into their daughter's leg. "And I love you Mia Dearden Smoak-Queen."


	40. Chapter 31

Hey guys, I wanted to tell you quickly thanks for all of the awesome comments! I really love the feedback I've been receiving. It warms my heart. I also wanted to say that I tried to look up how long surgery for the Mia's heart defect takes, but I couldn't figure it out, so in this let's just say it takes about five to six hours. Okay, I hope you enjoy, and review if you like it!

14 days, 6 hours, and 12 minutes. That's how old Mia was when Oliver and Felicity were told she would need open heart surgery. She was born with a disease called tetralogy of fallout, which is a combination of four different heart defects, and because her's was so severe, the doctors wanted to get it fixed as soon as possible.

They had gotten one of the best open heart surgeons in the country to come to their hospital, and were now waiting with Mia as the nurses prepared her for her operation. Felicity hadn't been able to stop crying since she woke up the morning of the planned surgery, and although Oliver wanted to do the same, he knew he had to be strong for her. When the doctors told the new parents they were ready to move her, Both their chests tightened.

Each of them gave her a loving see you later, Not even letting themselves think of the fact that there was a chance they wouldn't.

Felicity had finally come home four days after giving birth to Mia, and it had been a rough couple of weeks because of it. She didn't like being farther than a few floors away from her babies while they were both in such fragile states. Oliver spent any time he had free not only worrying about them, but William as well. He had seemed to keep more to himself lately. He would get home from school, finish his homework, then go straight up to his room and lock his door until dinner. Oliver didn't want to invade his privacy, but he was worried about the young boy getting depressed due to everything going on around him.

What Oliver didn't know, was that William was actually spending his time testing out his new found ability. He's even had multiple text conversations with Barry about it, but by using his tech abilities was able to delete any trace of said conversations. He would spend hours walking off the edge of his bed, and timing how long he could stay in the air. So far his record is 18 minutes and 38 seconds. He also has started to learning how to navigate through the air, levitate by jumping, and even how to gather speed from the air around him to fly faster. Of course those tests usually end with him running face first into a wall, but it was a nessasary evil.

At night after Oliver tucks him in, he sneaks out of bed and over to his desk where he is secretly designing a superhero costume for himself. He wanted to call himself robin, but Barry told him that name was already taken, so instead he decided on The Phoenix. His costume was red with golden lines rapping around it, and it also had wings that went out when the arms were spread, helping slow himself down if he accidentally fell in the middle of a battle.

He was so wrapped up in his powers and family, that he didn't even notice it was the holidays until one of his friends told him he would see him on the third. He checked the calendar on his phone, and saw that it was already the 21st of December. He got excited at first, but quickly the reality washed over him. This was the first Christmas without his mom. Sure, it was also his first Christmas with his dad, which was kind of exciting, but also nerve wrecking. Maybe Oliver didn't even celebrate Christmas. Maybe they just exchanged gifts, but didn't do all the fun decorating or baking that he did with his mom every year. He knows Felicity is Jewish, but he has no idea how that would effect him.

He felt selfish that he wanted cookies and lights when his little sister and brother were both fighting for their lives in the hospital, but he never felt like he got any attention anymore, and it hurt. Especially when the 23rd rolled around, and he remembered what was so special about that day. It was his mom's birthday, or at least it would have been. If she was still alive, she would be 30 years old. William would have said something to Oliver about it, but they rushed out of the house quickly that morning because it was the day Mia was having open heart surgery. Oliver had left William at home with the plan of returning in an hour, giving him only 60 minutes to fulfill his plan. He pulled the thirty dollars he'd saved up out from under his bed, and made his way down the busy streets of Star City. He reached the convenience store with 48 minute left, so he ran in, grabbed the bouquet of flowers, and ran out till he got to the bus stop. He road the bus 7 miles till he was only a couple blocks from the cemetery, then ran the rest of the way.

He walked down the lines of gravestones, until he came across the one he was searching for. The one that made his stomach hurt. The one that read,

Samantha Clayton

Mother, Daughter, Friend

1987-2016

"Hi mom, happy birthday. I got these for you." He held up the new flowers like he was showing them to the headstone, then replaced the old ones. He then sat on the snow covered ground and dusted off the thin layer that sat atop of the stone.

"A lot has happened since you...since you went away," he decided as a good alternative, not being able to say to say died quite yet. "I live in a pretty cool house, I also go to this fancy school which is pretty cool. I have a lot of friends, and I'm co-captain of the math team. There's only five of us in the club, so it wasn't to hard to be voted in," he said with a slight chuckle, but then sighed. "The biggest change in my life now, is that I have two little siblings now. They are both only a couple of weeks old, and they are really tiny. They are so small and weak that they could die, and so dad and Felicity have to give them a lot of attention. I understand, I just want things to be normal again. I don't think we're gonna celebrate Christmas this is year. I don't know what's going on anymore, and I... I just want you mom."

Suddenly he couldn't hold it anymore. He was to overwhelmed with anger, grief, and overall just being tired, that he let out a loud scream before punching the ground.

"OUCH!"

He sat there for a while, till he felt his fingers grow cold and his tears freeze to his face. He had stopped keeping time a while back, but he honestly was to tired to care. They probably wouldn't even notice he was missing anyway, and if they did, it's not like they were going to spend their time searching for him when they have two new babies to care about. Two babies that were both of theirs and not some kid they took in, but barely know. William could feel his eyes start to droop, and he grew worrisome about not having the energy to stand and walk home. Just as he felt his body start to tilt to the left, he heard someone scream, "WILLIAM!"

He jumped in shock, then turned to see his father running towards him. Once he reached the young boy, he lifted him into his arms and carried him back to the car he had just came from. He climbed into the backseat while still holding onto WIlliam as tightly as he could, and told Felicity, who was sitting in the front seat, to drive. While they drove back to the house, Oliver stripped William of his wet clothing, and covered the boy with a blanket. When they got home, He ran William up to the master bathroom and had Felicity fill the tub with luke warm water, that he placed the young boy in. While he warmed up in the tub, he overheard the conversation between the worried adults.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Oliver asked, and William was suprised to hear how worried he sounded.

"No, I think this is frost nip, not frostbite, but if he had been out there any longer, who knows what would have happened," Felicity said with a shaky voice.

Oliver sat by William and rubbed his hand through the boy's hair that had grown quite long since he'd come to live with them. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to the boy.

Sorry? He was sorry? William was worried he would be mad. He thought he might even get yelled at. He didn't know why his dad thought he needed to apologize when it was his fault.

"I should have taken you to visit her grave. I know we've been so stressed lately, and I know it's effecting you. I'm sorry it had to come to this for me to understand just how much." He kissed the top of the boy's head. "Don't do this to me again, please. We were so worried when we came home and you were missing on one of the coldest days of the year."

The boy responded by placing his head against Oliver's chest. Once his body temperature had warmed up to normal, Oliver gave the boy some privacy to put on the comfortable clothing Felicity had laid out earlier. He changed, then he walked over to his room, where Oliver was sitting on his bed with two cups of warm hot chocolate. He wrapped himself in his comforter, before taking the cup graciously from Oliver. After a he took a few sips, he finally got the courage to say something. "I'm sorry."

Oliver smiled sadly. "I'm sorry too. You should have told me you wanted to visit your mom's grave, and I should have asked you why you were so down this morning. I didn't realize what day it was until I got to the hospital and got a glance at a calendar. I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I didn't even know. This whole year has been crazy."

"Every year we spend her birthday morning in bed eating breakfast and watching Christmas movies, then we would go out and get hot chocolate and shop. I just didn't want her to be alone on her birthday."

Oliver closed his eyes with a sigh. "I completely understand. I'm sorry this year has been a nightmare for you."

William looked towards the wall as he rubbed his thumb around the sides of his mug. "It hasn't been all bad. I mean, you and Felicity are pretty cool when you aren't stressed, and I do like having siblings. I just wish you loved me like you love them."

Oliver froze. He didn't really think that did he? He couldn't possibly think he was less loved than the twins. Oliver couldn't believe that he led his son to believe something so incredibly insane as that. He hopped off the bed, turned so he was facing William, and knelled to be eye level with the boy who wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me. Look me right in the eyes, because I want you to see how sincere I am when I say this." William finally turned his head to look at his father. "I love you, with everything I have. I love you just as much as I love the twins. I never have loved you less. You are my son, and I would go to the end of the world for you," he said with a shaky voice, "I would give my _life_ for you. I would go _out of my mind_ if something were to happen to you. I can't even explain how much I love you. I know the twins have been taking up a lot of my time, but hopefully it will start to get better and we can be a normal family. Well, as normal as we can be. I want you to tell me you understand."

It took him a second, but William finally said, "I do."

Oliver took the boy and gave him a fierce hug that was probably to tight, then kissed the top of his head.

Once both of them had calmed down, Oliver told him they could stay at their house while the surgery was going on, since Felicity was already back at the hospital. "No, I want to be there for for Mia and Felicity. That's what family's for right."

Hours later, Mia came out of surgery where they luckily had no complications and the family spent the rest of the day just being together as Oliver believed he was starting to see light at the end of their long dark tunnel.


	41. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, just realized that my chapter was messed up. Sorry about that. Here it is. I hope you enjoy! - ScruffyPalace!**

"Is it recording?"

"Uh...I don't know. Does red mean on or off?"

"Okay, good. Let's go through the checkli-"

"Haven't you already done that?"

"Oliver, the whole point of a checklist is so that you can go over it many times to make sure you

remember everything. Now, Camera?"

"Check."

"Presents under the tree."

"Check."

"Christmas tree shaped pancakes on the table."

"Check."

"And you made sure he wore the reindeer pajamas last night, right?"

"Yes, but he protested saying he was too old to wear pajamas."

"What? Who's too old to wear pajamas?"

Oliver didn't answer and instead chose to roll his eyes at his girlfriend as she checked things over one last time. After what happened with William a few days prior, Felicity had taken charge and at times when both twins were asleep, planned their family's first Christmas. She bought all their presents online, along with a family set of reindeer pajamas that Oliver was currently wearing. They spent Christmas Eve together in the NICU, then once both babies had fallen asleep, they drove home and tucked William in, not hinting to what the next day would bring. A few hours later brought them here. Standing in the kitchen, wearing green pajamas with reindeer on them, making sure they had everything they needed to make this the best Christmas ever.

"Okay, do you want to wake him up, or should we wait for him to come downstairs himself?" Felicity asked jittery.

Oliver thought it over for a moment. "We should probably wait."

And wait they did. They waited for over thirty minutes before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Oliver turned the camera back on and pointed it towards the bottom of the staircase to get his reaction. The young boy was rubbing his eyes and his back was slouched as he made his way down the stairs and was about to turn the opposite direction, when he saw Oliver out of the corner of his eyes.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Oliver and Felicity shouted, startling the boy.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the living room that was still half in boxes and looked around confused.

"What's all this?"

"Well, we know that we haven't spent much time together because of me being in the hospital and now the twins having all their surgeries and such. We just wanted to make sure you knew how special you were to u-" William stopped Felicity's speech by wrapping his arms around her lightly because she was still weak from her time in the hospital.

"Thank you."

He pulled back and hugged Oliver, who gave him a pat on the back and said, "Alright, present time."

William ran over to the pile of presents sitting underneath the Christmas tree, and started tearing into them. "Woah! A Nintendo Switch! I have wanted one of these forever."

Oliver laughed. "Yeah, we know. You're not very subtle."

"Ha ha." A few minutes later all the presents had been opened, and Oliver stood up and started walking over to the kitchen. "Wait, I have something for you, too. Both of you." William tossed his Switch onto the couch, before running up the stairs. Oliver gave Felicity a curious look, to which she just answered with a shrug. William came back down a moment later with a small, nicely wrapped present, which he handed to Felicity. She peeled away layer after layer, until she finally reached the gift. "Oh William, it's beautiful." Sitting inside the ripped wrapping paper was a wooden picture frame that was painted a sandy color and on the bottom said, 'The Smoke-Queens'. Inside the frame was a picture that was only taken a few days ago. It was Oliver and Felicity standing side by side with William in front of them and the incubators on either side of him. A nurse had offered to take it for them when Felicity started to panic after realizing that she didn't have one family photo where everyone of them were together.

"That's beautiful, buddy," Oliver said as he leaned over to get a good look.

Redness creeped up William's cheeks, but he tried to hide it as he muttered an almost unheard, "Thank you."

They walked over to the kitchen table and had a nice, reheated pancake breakfast, then headed over to the hospital to see the rest of their family. When they arrived at the NICU, their hearts melted at the site of Mia and Owen, who for the first time since they were born, were both asleep at the same time. Owen was wearing both the top and bottom of the green Christmas pajamas, but since Mia still had tubes and wires everywhere, she was only able to wear the bottoms. All the other incubators were surrounded with family members as well. A young couple who looked to be on their first kid. An older couple, who was probably on their last if the picture of seven kids by the baby was anything to go by. The last baby only had one family member left. He was young looking, probably not any older than sixteen and he was sitting next to a baby that looked to be the same size as Owen. The teen was holding what was assumed to be his child, and silently whispering sweetly to the infant.

Oliver, Felicity, and William walked over to the side by side incubators. They sat and watched the babies' chests rise and fall for a while before Owen started to stir. Owen's brown eyes fluttered open and he scrunched up his nose as he took a deep breath. He'd been off the ventilator for 10 days now and so far it was going well. He is using a nasal cannula to help with his oxygen, but was still breathing on his own. Mia, who was much weaker, was still on a ventilator and would probably need one for a while because of her surgery and underdeveloped lungs. They family spent a few minutes talking while also signing to each other, when a nurse came over to speak with them.

"We have gotten some excellent reports about Owen's stats lately. He seems to be hitting all of our goals right on schedule and that is something you don't see every day working here. Because of this great news, I am delighted to tell you that Owen is stable enough to be held."

Oliver and Felicity turned to look at each other and they immediately knew what the other was thinking. Of course, excitement was the biggest emotion, but underneath there were hints of worry and fear. What if the nurses were wrong and something happened when they picked him up? What if they didn't hold him correctly and ended up breaking one of his extremely fragile bones? What if his breathing tube came out and then he couldn't get enough oxygen?

The nurse, who had been through this many times before, stood by patiently waiting for them to say something. Felicity looked up questionably at Oliver. "Would you like to hold him first?"

"No, you should," he answered instantly. Though he longed for the chance to hold Owen, he knew that Felicity should be the first one to hold him.

"Alright, we do this thing called kangaroo care. Have you heard of it?" Felicity nodded. "Great, I'll get you a privacy screen and you can take off your shirt and bra. Then I will get Owen and pass him to you."

William gave Felicity her privacy and went to the other side of the privacy screen. She removed her top and bra, then watched as the nurse stripped Owen of his clothing till he was just in a diaper and handed him to her. Once the baby was on her chest, she felt an overwhelming sense of calm. Though she was still afraid of dropping him, she knew that she would never let something happen to him while he was in her arms. She felt like she could protect him from the world. He felt almost as light as a feather, but Felicity knew he was at least gaining weight unlike his sister, who was even more behind than before. They had to mixformula in with her breastmilk to help her gain calories.

"Hey Owen, it's Momma," said Felicity with a Shaky voice. "It's so nice to finally have you in my arms." The sides of Owen's mouth curled up and if Felicity didn't know any better, she'd say he smiled. Of course, she knew babies didn't know how to smile this early and he most likely just passed gas, but it still warmed her heart. "I hope you know that once you get out of this hospital, I will not put you down till you start kindergarten. We'll reevaluate then."

Oliver kneeled beside the chair Felicity was in and gently caressed Owen's side. "Hey, buddy. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much and I am so proud of how brave you are."

After a while, they transferred Owen to Oliver and Felicity's cheeks reddened when she saw how hot Oliver looked shirtless with a tiny baby in his arms. William gave Owen his finger and Felicity kept Mia company. Eventually they had to put Owen back into his incubator and left to go to Roy and Thea's for Christmas dinner. While Felicity and William spoke to each other about this and that, Oliver drove silently.

Everything was going well and that worried him. Nothing in his life ever seemed to be good for too long and he only wondered what the next thing was going to be. He was terrified.

And he had a right to be.


End file.
